The Forbidden Warrior
by TheKaiserofDestruction
Summary: In Ancient Greece, Perseus is known as the apprentice of Artemis due to his skills. He is seen as an invincible hero in the eyes of the Greeks. Some say he is an eternal being, much like the Gods of Olympus. However, from the moment of his birth, he was a forbidden child. And if the Olympians were to find out, they would stop at nothing to hunt him down. AU.
1. The Archer

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Read/Fav/Follow/Review/Enjoy!**

***If you notice any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me!**

* * *

It was a dark night. The sun had just recently set and the moon was shining brightly high in the sky as the daughter of Leto and Zeus drove her silver chariot across the sky of Ouranos. The nighttime stars twinkled gently against the blanket of Erebus and the glowing purple-white band of the Milky Way stood out brightly. A silent shadow raced across the sky as the primordial goddess Nyx rode her shadow chariot, hidden to the eyes of mortals and immortals alike. There were no clouds visible tonight, allowing for the stars to shine with all their glory and wonder.

Under Ouranos, resting on the breast of Gaea, a forest stood, quiet and calm. A gentle breeze moved through the trees, creating a soft rustling sound that one could fall asleep to. Under the blanket of leaves and branches, a herd of deer silently moved passed the trees. Several mice scampered across the ground, making a soft scurrying sound. A group of ants moved up and down the trunk of a tree, working tirelessly through the day and night.

Several miles from the forest was a small Greek village, isolated from the Greek city-states. Smoke from a fire slowly rose from the village. The village was silent as its inhabitants slept peacefully in the realm of Morpheus. There was nobody awake.

At least, in the village.

Outside the village in the forest, sitting on a branch of a tree was a tall teenage boy, maybe sixteen or seventeen. He had black hair with streaks of gray and slightly gold-silvery eyes. His eyes seemed to glow slightly. A faded scar ran down the right side of his face and across his right eye. An aura of peacefulness and content emitted from him, but also an aura of melancholy. He pulled back on the string of his bow—a black, slightly blue bow that blended in with the night—and let go. A soft twang echoed through the trees.

The boy was dressed in a light-weight leather armor. A hunting knife hung from his belt and on his left side hung a sword. A leather quiver was strapped to his back and in it were Celestial Bronze silver-tipped arrows, allowing the boy to kill mortals and monsters, including those pesky Lycanthropes.

The boy looked up at the nighttime sky and sighed in content, enjoying the peacefulness of the night. A bird flew by. His eyes flashed and the bird slowed down in mid-air for several seconds. The boy's eyes flashed again and the bird flew off. He glanced to the right and his grip on his bow tightened. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tree trunk. He waited.

_Crack. Rustle._ A small branch snapped and a few leaves were crushed by a man's sandaled foot. The boy's eyes snapped open. In a flash, he had an arrow nocked and then released it. The arrow shot into the darkness and a horse neighed in surprise and shock from the shadows. The boy heard shouts of shock and surprise. The sound of shields being raised and swords being drawn pierced the night.

The boy heard a chuckle. A man with short black hair and a long beard appeared from the shadows. He wore standard Greek armor. A sword hung from his side and a shield was strapped to his back. "I will never truly understand how you can make a shot like that," the man chuckled.

The boy grinned slightly without humor. "It's the dead of night. Why are you here, Odysseus?" The boy's voice was soft, but it had a threatening edge to it, as if any second, the boy would shoot an arrow between the king of Ithaca's eyes. While many people relied on loud, powerful voices to display a massive level of strength, the calm, emotionless tone of the boy's voice was more than enough to send chills down the king of Ithaca's spine.

Odysseus' smile faded. "I think you already know the answer to that, Perseus."

Perseus scowled slightly. "So the rumors I've heard are true, then. Agamemnon is calling for all the forces of the lands to attack the kingdom of Troy."

"Yes," Odysseus admitted.

Perseus scoffed. "Don't tell me that he sent you to ask _me_ for help."

Odysseus winced. "Unfortunately, that is exactly what he's done."

Perseus scowled. He rolled off the tree branch and landed on the ground softly. He glared at Odysseus. "And tell me why I should go. I have no affiliations to any of the kingdoms, nor do I care about that pudgy little king."

"You are the finest warrior in all the lands. Your skill is rivaled only by that of Achilles. People have even called you the apprentice of Artemis herself."

Perseus snorted. "Watch your tongue, Odysseus. Artemis doesn't take well to insult."

Odysseus laughed. "Of course you would know." Odysseus didn't know this, but Perseus _did_ in fact know. In fact, he was quite close to Artemis—closer than anyone else in universe, in fact.

Perseus smirked. He turned around and closed his eyes, listening for any prey to hunt. "I will not fight for a man who cherishes only his power and sluts. If Agamemnon is so desperate for a war, then let him fight it himself. I will not fight for him."

"Then fight for me," Odysseus said. "Fight with the Ithacans. Or perhaps..." He paused. An idea came to his mind. "Why not fight with Achilles and his Myrmidons?"

Perseus glanced at Odysseus without any interest. "So. You managed to convince him to join? I'm surprised you're still alive." He squinted at the darkness before nocking an arrow. He released it and a soft thud could be heard in the distance as his prey fell to the ground, dead. Odysseus shook his head in amazement. Perseus let out a breath. "Troy...I see no reason why I have to fight."

Odysseus sighed. "Achilles did say that you would be harder to convince than he was."

Perseus grinned humorlessly. "That is because he fights for honor. I fight when I want to. I see no reason why I would need to have my name last through the ages. Embarrassing, if you ask me, having people three thousand, four thousand years from now or so knowing all about your life and writing humiliating stories about you." He stuck his bow in the ground and leaned against it. "But...perhaps I'll go along. I've always wanted to meet Prince Hector of Troy. I've heard that he could best any opponent in battle. Perhaps even Achilles."

"But not you," Odysseus said. "Your arrows would be stuck in his head before he could even raise his spear."

Perseus shook his head. "I doubt such a thing would happen. In a one-on-one fight, he would probably come out as the victor."

Odysseus smiled a little. "Have some pride in your skills, my friend."

"Pride would only lead to my death. What is the point of having pride in something, when there will always be somebody who could best you?"

Odysseus laughed. "There has been no one who has bested you in archery yet, though."

"Yet. And you forget, the goddess Artemis is the goddess of archery. If she so desired, she could curse my skill and make me miss every single shot for the rest of my life." Perseus grabbed his bow and stepped away from Odysseus, facing the darkness. He didn't speak for a while as he pondered his decision. Eventually, he spoke."I'll meet you at Troy."

"Will you not come by ship?"

"Perhaps I will, but it will certainly not be by yours then. Your ship reeks of a very strange odor that I would not like to smell again." Odysseus chuckled. Perseus ran into the woods and the darkness in front of him. Above, the moon glowed brightly.

* * *

Perseus stood on the bow of the Myrmidon ship. Achilles stood next to him, leaning against the side of the ship. Perseus stared at the beach of Troy, which got closer by the second, with both interest and boredom. While he had always wanted to see Troy for himself, he also didn't want to fight for some lousy king. And yet here he was.

On the bright side, he could spend the entire war insulting Agamemnon.

"Are you sure that you will not need a shield?" Achilles asked, mirth evident in his voice.

Perseus grinned. "I never said that I will be the one fighting today, old friend. It's unfortunate that Agamemnon has ordered that we both come to Troy. However..." He sat down and placed his hands behind his head. "He never said that we would have to fight at Troy. At least, not to me."

Achilles grinned. "Of course of all people, it would be you to turn the king's words against him. I'm surprised you haven't thought of being a politician."

"And join all those fat sots at the councils? No thank you. I'd rather curse the gods a million times than be put there." Perseus looked up at the other ships. "It seems that we're quite far from the other ships. Shall we slow down?"

Achilles shook his head. His eyes gleamed with a lust for battle. "No. Myrmidons! Reach the shore! The faster you row, the faster you gain glory!" The Myrmidons roared in agreement. The ship cut through the waves as Poseidon pushed the ship towards Troy, urging the warriors to destroy the Trojans.

Perseus unslung his bow from his back and stood up. He grinned. "I call first blood."

Achilles glanced at his bow and back at the Trojan beach. "I think we're close enough for you to announce our arrival."

Perseus' grin widened. "How many arrows?"

"Two."

Perseus nocked two arrows and raised his bow. He glanced at the Trojan beach one last time before releasing his arrows. The two arrows flew through the air. No Trojan realized that two of their men were dead until they tumbled to the ground, dropping their weapons.

Perseus turned to Achilles. "Your turn, Achilles."

Achilles nodded. The ship stopped at the beach. Immediately, a barrage of arrows flew at the ship. Several of the arrows were struck out of the air by Perseus' arrow. He nocked another arrow and knocked out several more arrows from the sky. Perseus took a deep breath and concentrated. He felt a surge of power inside him. Time instantly slowed down everywhere except him. He knocked several arrows and knocked out every single arrow from the sky except one. The one arrow landed between his feet. Perseus panted from the use of his powers. Achilles glanced at him before leaping over the side of the ship with his warriors close behind.

A small battalion of Trojans awaited the Myrmidons—an easy fight for the warriors trained by Achilles himself. A barrage of arrows flew at the Myrmidons, but they snapped into a phalanx. The arrows bounced off the shields harmlessly. Perseus grinned. "Ten seconds," he muttered to himself.

The Trojans let out a battle cry and charged. When the first Trojan got in range, Achilles lunged and hurled his spear into the head of a Trojan near the front of the battalion. Perseus grinned triumphantly. Ten seconds was right. An arrow landed with a thud next to his head and he nocked an arrow and sent it flying without any hesitation. He barely even looked at what he shot at. A scream of pain in the distance told him that he had hit his mark.

The Myrmidons charged with Achilles in the lead. After giving them a head start, Perseus somersaulted over the side of the ship and took off towards the temple of Apollo.

In the corner of his eye, Perseus saw Achilles slit the throat of one Trojan and smash his shield against the face of another. The Myrmidons made short work of the Trojan battalion, but reinforcements quickly came, charging at the Myrmidons. The black-armored warriors became lost in a sea of Trojans.

Perseus slung his bow over his back and drew his sword and hunting knife. Unlike the other warriors in the world, Perseus fought with a unique style that few could hope to fight. Along with his powers over time, Perseus was a deadly fighter on the battlefield, and a feared one at that.

The Trojans finally seemed to notice him and a small group of Trojans charged at him, thinking that he could be defeated easily, since he was a single warrior. They were wrong.

Perseus ducked under a wild slash of a Trojan before slashing his sword across the Trojan's neck. Another Trojan stabbed at his heart, but Perseus knocked the blade aside with his sword and stepped in close to the Trojan before slitting the Trojan's throat with his hunting knife. He allowed his hunting knife to keep going, deflecting a downward strike from the third Trojan. Perseus stabbed his sword into the Trojan's neck and vaulted over the Trojan's body as he fell to the ground. Perseus blocked a strike from the last Trojan and grabbed an arrow from his quiver. He slammed it upwards into the Trojan's jaw. He then retrieved his sword and faced the other Trojans.

The other Trojans stared at him in shock before charging. Perseus ducked under one strike and sidestepped another while swinging his sword, slashing across a Trojan's throat. At the same time, he held his knife under his arm, blocking a blow to his side. Perseus lunged and kicked a Trojan back before spinning around and finishing off another Trojan. A spear stabbed at him, but Perseus sidestepped and threw his knife into the Trojan's eye. The Trojan screamed in pain and dropped his spear, which Perseus caught and stabbed into the Trojan's chest before hurling it at another Trojan. Perseus grabbed his knife and ripped it out of the Trojan's head, covering his hand with blood, but he ignored it and advanced.

Perseus then threw his sword horizontally. The blade ripped through the neck of one Trojan and impaled itself in the chest of another. Perseus drew another hunting knife and blocked a strike. Without looking, he spun around and cut a spear in half before ducking and dodging a swing to the head. Perseus jumped back and stabbed upwards, killing one Trojan. He used his other knife to block a spear and rolled forward. He quickly stood up and slit a Trojan's throat before hurling his knife at the second Trojan. He jumped towards the Trojan and grabbed his knife, kicking the Trojan back.

The pathway was clear. Perseus ran towards the temple of Apollo and ran up the stairs. He sheathed his knives and grabbed his bow, nocking an arrow. He quickly released it. It flew straight into the temple and hit the blade of a Myrmidon's sword, knocking it out of the warrior's hand and onto the tile floor.

Achilles appeared from the temple and looked at Perseus. Perseus walked up to him. "Tell your men to let the priests go. I'd rather not have to fight this war with Apollo trying to kill us at every chance he gets."

Achilles nodded. He waved for his soldiers to retreat. "And the gold and jewels?"

"Leave that as well. They belong to the temple of Apollo and should remain here." Perseus slung his bow and watched as the Myrmidons cleared out from the temple. Achilles and Perseus followed them. Perseus looked at the beach while the Myrmidons set up camp. "It seems that Agamemnon's army has finally arrived." The army of Agamemnon quickly set up their camps and a large tent for Agamemnon was raised.

Eudoros came up to Achilles. "My lord, we've captured a girl." He led Achilles and Perseus to Achilles' tent and held the leather flaps to the side, allowing the two to enter. Eudoros glanced at Perseus a little nervously. "We thought she would...entertain you." He left the tent.

Achilles glanced at Perseus, who rolled his eyes. "Don't do anything stupid or I'll have your head," Perseus warned. He left the tent and walked towards the temple of Apollo. He sat down next to the statue of Apollo and gazed at the walls of Troy. He imagined what it would be like to live there, protected by walls built by Poseidon himself and guarded by the finest army of the east, led by one of the greatest warriors of the lands, Hector.

Perseus leaned back against the marble steps and sighed. With no one around, he held out his hand. A shimmering miniature scythe the size of his hand formed above it, hovering in the air. It faded out of existence.

* * *

**This is an idea I've had for a while now, but I wasn't sure how to go about it. This is what happens when you watch Troy again and again.**

**So far, I have absolutely no idea what the pairing will be—if there is one at all. I don't even know where this story will go. :P  
**

**Anyways, I hope you all like this story idea. Tell me what you think of it.**

**What will happen is that if this story is liked by the readers, I will continue it. _However, updates will come very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very slowly._ This story is on the bottom of my list of priorities. After Hero Out of Time, Cursed Fate is next.**

**I'm not used to writing about the Greek past and stuff, so if anybody has suggestions, please write them in the reviews. **

**Cheers.**


	2. The Mysterious Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Read/Fav/Follow/Review/Enjoy!**

***If you notice any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me!**

* * *

Achilles walked through the beach camps with his sword sheathed on his side, dressed in his usual armor and a black cape. When he reached Agamemnon's tent, the guards guarding the entrance parted, allowing him to enter, despite his wishes not to. Achilles entered the tent and saw the other kings of Greece paying homage to the so-called "king of kings." Odysseus glanced at him and grinned, gesturing to Agamemnon. Achilles shook his head and leaned against a wooden post, smirking.

Agamemnon finally noticed Achilles and dismissed everyone else. As the kings filed out of the tent, Achilles stared at Agamemnon, silently challenging the king. Agamemnon stared back at him with a slightly smug expression.

"Apparently, you won some great victory," Achilles said, breaking the silence. He began to pace slowly around the room a little, not taking his eyes off the king.

"Ah, then perhaps you didn't get the message," Agamemnon said. "The beach belonged to Priam in the morning. It belongs to Agamemnon in the afternoon." He leaned forward, frowning at Achilles. "A great victory was won today, but that victory is not yours, nor is it Perseus'."

Achilles' eyes narrowed. "Then perhaps the kings were too far behind to see. The soldiers won this battle."

"History remembers kings! Not soldiers." Agamemnon stood up and walked over to Achilles. The son of Thetis towered over the king. "Your soldiers sacked the temple of Apollo, yes?"

Achilles raised an eyebrow. "You want gold? Take it. Take whatever you wish."

Agamemnon smirked. "I already have."

Achilles frowned. "Aphareus! Haemon!" Two guards walked inside the tent dragging a struggling Brisēís behind them. "The spoils of war," Agamemnon gloated at the sight of Achilles' shocked face.

"No argument with you, brothers. But if you don't release her, you'll never see home again," Achilles said, gripping his sword hilt tightly. "Decide!"

"Guards!" Agamemnon yelled.

Achilles drew his sword and Agamemnon's guards sprang into position, surrounding the son of Thetis. Before anybody could do anything, a silver arrow shot through the tent and hit the blade of a guard's spear, bouncing off and burying itself with a thud between Agamemnon's feet. Agamemnon yelped and stepped back. "Who dares—!"

_Thud_. A guard fell into the tent, unconscious. Another unconscious guard fell on top of the first. Perseus walked into the tent, twirling an arrow between his fingers and holding his bow in the other hand. "I was under the impression that we came here to fight the Trojans, not each other," Perseus said. He nodded slightly to Achilles.

"Perseus," Agamemnon growled. "How are you show such disrespect to me?"

Perseus smirked. A guard leveled his spear to Perseus' face. Perseus glanced at the spear and then at the guard. "I dare you to try it. You'll be dead before you even get a chance to move that spear." The guard shook with fear. Perseus grinned. "Boo." The guard yelped and took a step back, shaking.

Perseus turned back to Agamemnon. "Let the girl go, Agamemnon. Keeping her captive would only lead to your loss."

Agamemnon's face reddened. "You do not order me around, boy!"

Perseus raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Very well then. I'll blackmail you. Unless you want to wake up in the morning without your precious jewels, you will let the girl go." Agamemnon's face reddened even more to the point of looking like he was going to explode. "And since it seems that you are enjoying this deal as much as I am, I'll throw in another offer. Let the girl go, or the Trojans will gain a powerful ally, and I will kill each and every one of your kings except the ones I deem worthy of life."

Agamemnon glared at Perseus, while Perseus just stared back at the king with a calm and collected expression. "Ten seconds, king," Perseus said.

Agamemnon growled. "You think I would grovel at your feet! No. I will not return the girl!"

Perseus' eyes narrowed and his grip on his bow tightened. "Very well. But be warned, king. You will never return home from this war." Perseus walked out of the tent with Achilles following him, ignoring the steadily reddening face of Agamemnon.

"Will you truly abandon the Greeks?" Achilles asked suspiciously.

"I'll admit, I wasn't expecting for Agamemnon to say no," Perseus answered without turning to Achilles. "It seems that his over-inflated pride is worse than I first thought. Unfortunately, I was bluffing the entire thing. If I kill Agamemnon, it would only anger the gods supporting the Greek side of this war. Whether I like or not, Agamemnon is a powerful piece in this war. Killing him now would result in the death of all of us—something I'd rather avoid."

A horn sounded. Perseus turned and faced the countryside. He could see the city of Troy in the far distance. "It seems that Agamemnon is sending an envoy to the Trojans. If so, then it is the duty of the kings to go as well. While you might not be a king, you are still required to go."

Achilles' eyes narrowed. "You go in my place." With that, he trudged off towards his tent, muttering curses towards Agamemnon.

Perseus shook his head and ran off to catch up to the other Greeks.

* * *

"You are trespassing on the lands of Troy," Prince Hector stated. He and Paris stood in front of the army of Troy in a phalanx position. Perseus raised an eyebrow at the prince. _So this is the prince of Troy..._ he thought. Hector was dressed in full battle armor and had a sword hanging from his side. He carried himself with confidence and pride like how the ideal prince would. Normally, Perseus would have scoffed at the royal, but instead, he was impressed. By the way he moved and how his had slightly brushed against his sword hilt, ready to draw it in a flash, the prince was obviously a battle-hardened warrior. From what Perseus had heard during his hunting trips, Hector was one of the best fighters in the world—and Perseus was not yet ready to die.

"Do not try to tell us we are in the wrong, prince of Troy," Menelaus spat. "We have come for my whore of a wife and the head of your brother. Give us those and we will leave Troy peacefully." He glared at Paris. "What son of a king would accept a man's hospitality, eat his food, drink his wine, only to steal his wife in the middle of the night?"

"The chariot of Apollo was shining above in the sky when your wife left you," Paris said, albeit a little timidly. Perseus held back a grin. _Menelaus is going to need some ice for that burn._

Menelaus growled. He drew his blade and stepped forward to skewer the prince, but Agamemnon placed a hand on the king of Sparta's arm. "Not yet, brother. Not until Troy has paid for the crimes it has committed." _Like what? Not shooting you in the head on sight?_ Perseus thought scathingly. He glanced around for something to lean against, but there was nothing. Pity.

Agamemnon stepped forward. "I have two wishes. First, you must return Helen to my brother. Second, all of Troy must bow before me and swear to fight for me whenever I call." Hector's eyes narrowed slightly at this. "Look around, Prince Hector. I have brought all of Greece to your shores. The largest army the world has ever seen. If I tell them to attack, they will destroy Troy."

"No, let us fight for her. The winner shall have Helen and take her home," Paris blurted out. "And the loser will die. And let that be the end of it."

"A brave offer, but not enough—" Agamemnon stopped abruptly when Menelaus stepped forward.

"I accept your challenge." the king of Sparta said, grinning.

"No, brother. Let us keep to tradition." Agamemnon gestured to Hector. "Your best warrior against my best warrior. Since Paris is the challenger, he will fight for Troy. As for me..." Hector wanted to argue, but was forced to keep quiet, as he knew that Agamemnon would take even the slightest insult as an excuse to fight. "I choose...Achilles!"

Agamemnon's shout echoed through the battlefield as nobody came up. Silence. "_ACHILLES!_" Agamemnon bellowed, his face turning red.

Perseus smirked. "He's not here, Agamemnon," he said with closed eyes. He crossed his arms and leaned on one leg, mocking the king with his smug gesture.

"Where is he?" Agamemnon demanded. "How dare he defy me?"

Perseus opened his eyes and glared at Agamemnon. "The next time you want a man to fight for you, try to keep in mind that offending him isn't exactly the best way to get him on your side."

Agamemnon glared at Perseus. "Then you fight!"

Perseus raised an eyebrow. "No."

"What?" Agamemnon's face turned red. "How dare you show such disrespect to me?"

Perseus rubbed his nose and sniffed, paying little attention to Agamemnon. "Return the girl."

Agamemnon's eye twitched. The Trojans and Greeks watched the verbal match between Perseus and Agamemnon with interest and amusement along with a little bit of wonder at the fact that a man would dare show such impudence to the king of kings. "I command you to fight Paris!"

"Girl."

"You will bow before me or—"

"Girl," Perseus said in a singsong way. By now, Perseus was sure that Agamemnon's head was close to exploding. Just a little more and he might be able to get it to happen. Now wouldn't that be a sight.

Finally, Paris broke up the argument. "I accept your challenge," he said with narrowed eyes, stepping forward.

Perseus glanced at him. "You do realize you just broke up the funniest argument I've had in my entire life?" He sighed and grabbed his bow. "But very well. I accept your challenge."

Paris drew his sword and rushed at Perseus. The prince of Troy swung wildly at Perseus' head, who deflected the strike lazily with his bow before smacking it against Paris' head. Paris stumbled in pain before spinning around and charging at Perseus, this time stabbing at his chest. Perseus sidestepped and smacked Paris' head again. The Greeks were watching the battle, laughing and jeering while the Trojans watched in shock and fear for their prince.

Eventually, Perseus grew bored of Paris' futile attempts to land a blow and dodged a downward slash before kicking Paris back. Paris tumbled to the ground, dropping his sword. In a flash, Perseus had an arrow nocked. He released it, aiming for the prince's head. Suddenly, a bronze shield appeared in front of Paris and the arrow somehow ricocheted back towards Perseus' head. Perseus tilted his head to the side and dodged the arrow lazily. He raised an eyebrow at Hector with a bored and unfazed expression, while the prince of Troy looked at Perseus apologetically. Before Perseus could say anything, Agamemnon shouted. "The Trojans have violated their agreement! Prepare for battle! Troy will burn for this!" The Greeks got into a battle stance, ready to charge on command.

Perseus scowled in annoyance. Leave it up to that stupid king to mess things up. He nodded to Hector and gestured for the prince to leave. Hector quickly grabbed Paris and stepped back behind the phalanx. The Greeks charged, yelling for blood. The Greek kings charged on their chariots. The Greek army collided with the Trojan army like a wave smashing into a wall. Amidst all this, Perseus stood, with crossed arms, unmoving. The Greeks ran past him, shouting their battle cries and screaming for blood.

Perseus turned around and walked back to the camp leisurely. The sun above shown brightly.

* * *

"He won't let the Myrmidons go to battle," Patroclus complained, swirling his wine. "All because of some girl."

Perseus sighed. He was sharpening several arrows. He picked one up and studied the point of it. "Achilles is a prideful man. Let him rage. The more battles you miss, the better, in my opinion. Less dying that way." He put the newly sharpened arrows in his quiver and picked up his bow.

"But there's no glory in that! No honor!"

"Who cares about glory and honor, Patroclus? What is glory and honor? What benefit does it have in living? All it does is lead to a faster death." Perseus strung his bow string like a lyre. "But I'll talk to him. However, he will most likely remain adamant about his decision."

Patroclus didn't seem satisfied, but he nodded. He got up and walked away. Perseus sighed and stared up at the sky, lying down. It was afternoon, so Artemis' chariot was slowly appearing in the sky, while Apollo's chariot was beginning to near the end of the god's daily shift. Perseus stared at the moon in fascination, wondering how far up it must truly be above the clouds.

Suddenly, a goblet of wine splashed onto his face. Perseus spluttered in shock and sat up immediately. He glared up at Achilles. "Save that for Agamemnon."

Achilles sat down beside him. "How did it go?"

Perseus scoffed. "Well, you don't see the Greeks packing up, nor do you see Troy burning in the distance, so I think you already know the answer to that." He nocked an arrow and aimed it at a wooden post on one of the ships. "There will be another fight tomorrow. I assume you won't be there?"

Achilles scowled. "Of course. Not until that pig of a king returns Brisēís to me."

Perseus sighed. He fired his arrow and watched it hit the wooden post, quivering. "And who knows when that will be. But..." He stood up and brushed off the sand from his clothes. "I'll do my best to get her back."

Achilles nodded in thanks. "Try to avoid moping around too much," Perseus said, patting Achilles' shoulder. "You went against your mother's advice on coming here. Might as well make the best of your time here."

Just then, Perseus caught sight of two soldiers dragging a struggling girl—seventeen, maybe sixteen—through the camp. Perseus immediately nocked an arrow and aimed it at one of the soldier's hand, but the girl somehow got one hand free and punched one soldier in the face and kicked the other in the crotch. Both soldiers fell to the ground in pain and the girl ran off. Perseus shook his head in amazement. Then his eyes widened as he saw where the girl was headed. She was headed towards the forest near the beach. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but in this case, that forest was infested with wild boars. And if the war god Ares happened to be there as well...

Perseus took off towards the forest.

* * *

Zoë crept through the forest, completely lost. She brushed her long silky black hair out of her eyes and carefully crept around a tree. She wished that she had her dagger. The soldiers who had captured her had taken her weapon away, leaving her vulnerable to the dangers of the world. The best weapon she had now was a sharp stick she had found on the ground in the forest.

The forest was silent except for the chirping of several birds. Just then, Zoë heard a rustling sound behind her. She whirled around and her eyes widened in fear. A wild boar with beady red eyes like flames glared at her. It snorted and pawed the ground. Zoë backed up slowly, not looking away from the boar. As she stepped back, she stepped on a small branch. _Snap. _

The boar roared and charged at Zoë. Zoë couldn't help but let out a cry of fear. Just then, two arrows buried themselves in the boar's eyes. Now blind, the boar squealed in pain. Another arrow impaled the boar—this time landing between the boar's eyes. Another arrow pierced the boar's neck. Squealing in agony, the boar fell to the ground, twitched once, and died. Blood slowly pooled from the boar's wounds.

Zoë couldn't help but stare in shock at the boar. She heard a soft thud from beside her. She let out an involuntary yelp and spun immediately, smashing her branch against her attacker's face. Her attacker tumbled to the ground and groaned in pain.

"Thanks," her attacker groaned. "I always wanted to be smashed in the face by the person I was rescuing." He got up and faced Zoë. For a second, her grip on her branch went slack. The man in front of her was very handsome, with golden-silver eyes and black hair with streaks of gray, blown to the side by wind. He was dressed in light-weight leather armor and was holding a bow.

Zoë remembered that she still wasn't safe and raised her branch threateningly. "W-who are you?" Despite her attempts not to, her voice quivered.

The man grinned slightly. "I'm Perseus. You?"

"Z-Zoë."

Perseus nodded. "Zoë. Nice name." The bushes behind him rustled. Perseus nocked an arrow and fired without even looking. A squeal of pain appeared from the bushes. Zoë stared at Perseus in shock, but Perseus wasn't paying attention. He looked around the forest warily. "Anyways, I think it would be best if we got out of here. This forest is filled with wild boars, and I doubt you want to end up dead from being trampled to death by them."

Zoë backed away from Perseus a little. "How can I trust you? How do I know that you aren't trying to just trick me and take me to that camp and—" Her voice failed.

Perseus raised an eyebrow. "I swear on the River Styx that I am not trying to trick you and take advantage of you." Thunder boomed above despite there being no clouds in the vicinity.

Zoë relaxed a little. "Still...g-give me your knife."

Perseus looked at Zoë with an amused expression, but he didn't say anything. He took out his knife and handed it to Zoë. Zoë took it and held it threateningly at Perseus. Perseus couldn't help but laugh. "I'll admit, it's really funny how I went from rescuing you from that boar to being your captive in an instant. Well then, follow me, milady."

* * *

Many Greek soldiers stared at the strange spectacle in front of them. Perseus was leading a girl through the camps, but the girl had a dagger to his back.

Perseus led Zoë to his tent and held the flaps to the side. Zoë entered tentatively and Perseus entered after her. "For the time being, you can stay here. I don't use the tent much anyways. No one will bother you, you have my word. You're safe here."

"So I'm your prisoner?" Zoë demanded. She gripped her knife tightly.

Perseus shook his head. "More like a guest. You can leave whenever you want, but then the other Greeks will probably try and take advantage of you. I would advise staying inside here, but it's your choice. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

Zoë nodded slowly. "T-thank you," she said a little timidly.

Perseus nodded and smiled warmly. "You're welcome." He made to leave, but then stopped and turned around. "And can I have my knife back now?" He went over to a table and grabbed a sheathed sword. "I'll trade it for this."

Zoë took the sword and gave Perseus back his knife. He sheathed it. "Stay safe. If you need help, yell my name and I will come. Also, if you prefer any other weapons, just look around the tent. There should be a bow and arrows somewhere." Perseus exited the tent and walked towards the beach.

Soon, night fell. Perseus lied down on the soft sand and placed his hands behind his head. He stared up at the stars and watched as they danced across the sky. Artemis' chariot glowed brightly in the middle of the sky. Perseus closed his eyes and smiled contently. Somewhere in the camp, he heard the crackling of a fire and the roasting of meat. He also heard faint voices of people talking around the fire. A faint roar of laughter erupted from somewhere in the camps.

"A beautiful night," a woman's voice said from beside Perseus. Perseus jumped and spun around in surprise. A girl, perhaps, twelve or thirteen, sat down next to him. She had long auburn hair and eyes as silvery yellow as the moon. She seemed to glow with a silver aura that radiated serenity and peace, but also a hint of massive power. She was dressed in a silvery chiton. A glowing silver bow lay in the sand next to her.

"Yes," Perseus agreed. "It is."

Artemis studied Perseus' face and placed a hand on his cheek. "You look tired," she said, concern evident in her voice. "Stressed. What troubles you?"

Perseus sighed. He shook his head. "It's just the entirety of this war. Honestly, I want nothing more than to shoot an arrow between that pig of a king's eyes and end this war, but then..."

"Then the gods supporting the Greeks will take their revenge against you," Artemis finished. Perseus nodded. "Will you not join the Trojans? They could use a powerful ally such as yourself."

Perseus shrugged. "It seems like the better option...but I don't want to be responsible for the deaths of the people I once called friends. Um...you're not going to kill me for that, right?"

Artemis chuckled a bit. "Apollo and I swore not to interfere with your decisions. If you choose to side with the Greeks, we won't stop you." Silence settled between the two. "That girl you rescued...Zoë Nightshade...you did well, saving her from that boar."

Perseus nodded. "It was the least I could do for her. She's an innocent person."

"She was under my protection." Perseus stared at Artemis with a questioning look. Artemis shook her head. "It is her story to tell. It would not be right for me to tell you. In time, perhaps you may ask her. Let us just say that she suffered something quite traumatizing. I have been watching over her ever since."

"She's a tough one," Perseus admitted, chuckling. "I saved her and she instantly turned me into her prisoner." Perseus' face darkened. "I don't know how long I can keep her hidden. Troy is too far from other kingdoms for me to take her somewhere else in one night. But if she stays here...it's only a matter of time before the Greeks find her. And then..." Perseus scowled at the thought of Agamemnon.

Artemis laid a hand on top of Perseus' and he visibly relaxed. "Do not worry too much. That scowl does not befit you." She patted his hand and held it comfortingly. "Zoë is a fighter. With the right training, she could become very skilled in combat."

Perseus nodded. He glanced at Artemis. "You know, it feels a little awkward talking to you in your twelve year old form."

"Oh, hush."

* * *

**Wow, this stor****y got a lot more attention than I expected. And that was only from the first chapter. O.O**

**I had more time than expected, so I was able to write this chapter. Warning: the long breaks between chapters begins now. Maybe one upload for every two uploads for Cursed Fate. Idk.**

**Thanks for all that support, everyone!**

**I wonder what Perseus' relation to Artemis is? ;)**

**I'm still hesitant on what the pairing will be, but I have a few ideas.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE (if you read Hero Out of Time):**

**Also, this is for anyone who read The Hero Out of Time (another story of mine): Since there was such an uproar about the ending, I'm just going to confirm what the real ending was supposed to be. The last scene with Percy waking up in present time is the real dream, a final vision of his old life. And another thing since I'm too lazy to write it in the story: in Chapter 16, at the end of the Havet Village scene, Percy says, "Goodbye, my friends," in Greek. At least, I think that's correct. I might be wrong. I probably am.**

**And why am I writing this note here instead of in Hero Out of Time? Pure laziness. Sue me.**

**END OF NOTE.**

**Review Answer Time:**

***Note: I read all the reviews. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. The reviews I answer are usually the ones that have a suggestion or are just hilarious to me.**

**ZealousReader21: **_**I love your idea, you should update this a lot sooner because i can't wait. Oh and if you need help with this story, i suggest asking SharkAttack719. Again, i love your plot!**_

**A: Thanks for the suggestion with SharkAttack719 and the review! However, as much as I want to, I can't update this story quickly because one, I'm still trying to plan out the storyline, and two, Cursed Fate hasn't been uploaded in forever and I want to get that story back on its feet. It's not fair to all those readers who are waiting for that story to get updated.**

**Khaotic KrystalFire5: ****_If you don't continue this story, I'll see you burn and suffer in the eternal torment of Tartarus' worst punishments. I'll make sure the only light you ever see again is the smouldering of your own skin. On that happy note, I like the new story idea :-) I enjoy the mystery Perseus's upbringing and how it will affect the future. This plot has so much potential your varied outcomes. You could feature the battle of Troy, then skip to the future. You could keep it in ancient times. You could do a flashback sequence where Percy remembers pieces of his journey in ancient times while he is in current time. Pairing options are endless. And the biggest question that most will have. Will Perseus fight for Olympus, or against it. Or maybe a third option... Anyways, you have a beautiful intro that opens up thousands of possibilities. If you don't take advantage of that, you're doing yourself a disservice as a writer._**

**A: Thanks for the review! You, Love Times 2, and ****GodOfSpace should work together and see how scary of a death threat you three can make. **

**ashay: **_**If discontinue this fic like knigh**_

**A: I will be tortured in Tartarus (hi ****Khaotic KrystalFire5).**

**And as always, all suggestions are welcome. **

**Cheers.**


	3. Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Read/Fav/Follow/Review/Enjoy!**

***If you notice any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me!**

* * *

Perseus stood with the other kings of Greece, waiting in front of the Trojan army. The soldiers of Greece shifted nervously on their feet and the kings of Greece seemed restless for battle—even Odysseus, who normally was very calm and collected.

The Trojans, on the other hand, stood straight and tall, emitting an aura of confidence. Hector stood in front of the Trojan phalanx, holding his helmet under one arm. His sword was sheathed and his shield was strapped to his other arm. Perseus smirked a little. It was going to be fun watching Agamemnon's forces get pummeled by the Trojan forces.

Agamemnon decided to make the first move. With a yell, he ordered the Greek forces to charge. With a deafening battle cry, the Greeks charged forward with reckless abandon, having no concern at all for strategy or battle positions.

Perseus stayed behind again, letting the Greeks pass by him. He took a few steps back and grabbed his bow. He nocked an arrow and aimed at a Trojan archer on top of the walls of Troy. His eyes widened when he saw a young man with long blonde hair and a golden bow standing amidst the archers. The man stared down at Perseus with narrowed eyes, sending him a silent message. Perseus hesitated for a second before nodding slightly. The man vanished in a flash of golden light. Perseus narrowed his eyes and took aim again. He released his arrow.

At the Trojan walls, an arrow slammed into the wall. A few Trojan archers scanned the battlefield for their attacker, who nocked another arrow and fired. The second arrow also slammed into the wall, missing every Trojan on the walls. The third arrow missed as well, slamming into the wall yet again. Several more arrows followed, all of them hitting the wall. The Trojans bellowed in laughter. How could anybody possibly be this terrible at archery?

Then the Trojans noticed where the arrows had struck. The arrows were stuck into the wall in such a way that they formed a perfect circle. Just then, another arrow slammed into the wall, landing in the center of the circle drawn out by the other arrows.

The Trojans stared at the Greek archer. It was clear to them now that this man was missing his shots on purpose. The Trojans glanced at each other before aiming at every other Greek except the archer.

Perseus smirked. He nocked another arrow and then saw Prince Hector fighting with a group of Trojans. Perseus took aim and released an arrow, striking a Greek who was about to kill Hector from behind. The Greek fell to the ground, dead.

Throughout the battle, Perseus did nothing except protect Hector from death. Any Greek who came close to killing him was killed by an arrow to the head. When the Greeks retreated, Perseus retreated with them.

Despite their overwhelming advantage in terms of numbers, the Greeks lost the battle pitifully. Perseus found it quite amusing how without the help of himself or the Myrmidons, the Greeks were nothing but worthless cannon fodder.

The day after, Agamemnon, determined to recover some of his pride, ordered the Greeks to attack again. And the day after that. And the day after that. Again and again, the Trojans beat back the Greeks with unsurprising resilience.

Perseus would have liked to continue to watch the Greeks get beat up by the Trojans, but he finally faced a problem. Somehow, he had to get Zoë out of the Greek camps and away from the entire war. Also, he had a promise to Achilles that he would rescue Achilles' lover, Bri-something.

It was finally nighttime. Artemis' chariot glowed brightly above in the sky, bathing Perseus in moonlight. Perseus stood at the beach, feeling energized by the power of the moon. His arms were crossed and he gazed at the horizon with a scowl, pondering what he should do. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before Agamemnon would find out about Zoë and try to take her. When Agamemnon did, Perseus was prepared to kill him—even if it meant that the Greeks would lose the war. Perseus had no concern for who won and who lost in this war, but personally, he wanted the Trojans to win. In a single day, he saw more honorable Trojans than he saw honorable Greeks in his entire life. It was during those times that Perseus finally understood why Artemis hated men so much.

Perseus sighed. He no longer desired to fight the Trojans or even stay at Troy. Not only was it boring, but it also felt wrong. Fighting with Greece against Troy to Perseus was like fighting Apollo. Also, staying at Troy for days made Perseus' head ache. He wasn't used to staying in a single place for such a long time. Back home in Greece, he was constantly on the move, exploring the lands. Here at Troy, he felt chained down.

Perseus had heard from Apollo that he bore many traits with Artemis, appearance and personality-wise, making them like two puzzle pieces matching together. Apollo had said many times that like Artemis, Perseus was a hunter at heart and that that was why he hated being in one location for a long time. Like the goddess, Perseus also found many people annoying, but unlike her, he found many people from both genders—virgins or not—to be very annoying, much to Artemis' dismay and Apollo's amusement and pain after the god was then slapped by his sister.

When Perseus was a child, he lived alone with his mother and uncle. They both tried their best to protect him, but eventually, Perseus wanted to be independent. Surprisingly, they supported his decision and let him leave. However, Perseus knew that they were still watching over him.

Perseus' mother, in his opinion, was the best person in the world and he loved her more than anyone else. Then there was Perseus' father.

Perseus had never met his father, but from what his mother had told him, his father was not somebody that he wanted to meet at all. Perseus' father had always been a touchy subject. When he was a child, Perseus often asked his mother about how his father and mother had met. And every time, his mother would stare out to the horizon and sigh sadly, as if she were trying to cast away her past with a single breath.

Perseus quickly learned to not ask about his father anymore.

"Looks like lil' sis is doing a good job this night." Perseus turned around to see the same blond man from before during the battle.

Perseus nodded. "She does seem to be in a good mood today." He glanced at the sky. "Won't Zeus be angry at you for coming here?"

Apollo shrugged. "Well, he's always mad, so it's not like it'll make any difference."

Perseus chuckled. "That part's true. So why did you come here?"

Apollo's grin faded. "You did well today during the battle. And also that day when the Myrmidons would have desecrated my temple."

"It was most I could do." Perseus was silent for a while. "If you could, could you find a way to sneak me into Troy?"

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "To attack?"

"To stay," Perseus said. "That girl I'm protecting right now, Zoë, will eventually have to be sent to somewhere safe. I can't protect her forever. And besides, I have no desire to fight with the Greeks against Troy. I'll give you three guesses why."

Apollo stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, in that case, getting you settled in Troy won't be that difficult. The Trojan High Priest can read my omens pretty well, so you can just enter the city and I'll have him tell the Trojans that you're an ally. If that doesn't work, I can always appear as myself."

Perseus nodded. "Perhaps it'll work."

Apollo faced the Greek camp. "For centuries, the Greeks were the most advanced of the mortals. But now, that is changing." Perseus looked at Apollo questioningly. "Lil' sis and I are the only ones who know this, but the world—mortal and immortal—is changing. The way the mortals think is transforming. In perhaps a millennium, the definition of the Olympians themselves will change. Perhaps even the entire Greek Pantheon."

Perseus' eyes widened. "How?"

"The Trojans have already rid their religion of Selene and Helios, replacing them with my little sister and me. It will be slow, but radical changes are happening. You must be prepared for it."

Perseus nodded. "I understand." He glanced at the Greek camp. "I'll probably leave this wretched camp in a few days. Before that, I need to wrap some things up."

Apollo nodded. "Give me a call when you are ready." He vanished in a flash of golden light.

* * *

For a few minutes after Apollo had left, Perseus stared out at the sea. He then turned around and headed back to his tent. He entered the tent and saw Zoë sitting on the ground with a bored expression, drawing something on the ground with the blade of the sword that Perseus had given her.

Perseus sat down on his cot. "You seem like you're having fun," he said sarcastically, lying down and closing his eyes.

"It's boring here," Zoë complained. "There's nothing to do except to stare at the wall."

Perseus grinned slightly. "Are you implying that I'm a boring person?" he said amusedly.

"No. I was stating it."

Perseus laughed. "Don't worry. In a few days time, you'll be walking among the streets of Troy and able to do whatever you wish. Assuming everything goes right."

Zoë looked at him questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

Perseus sat up. He told Zoë the plan he had in mind.

Zoë shook her head in disbelief. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Apollo is the patron god of Troy. The Trojans will be foolish not to obey him."

Zoë stared at Perseus. "Is Apollo your patron god as well? It seems like he favors you."

"Yes, he's my patron god," Perseus said automatically. He was used to replying with that answer since a lot of people asked him that. While he loosely considered Zoë a friend, he did not yet trust her enough to tell her the truth about his real patron.

Perseus gestured with his head towards Zoë. "What about you? Mind telling me about yourself?" He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, relaxing.

Zoë froze for a second before regaining her composure. "I...my past isn't something that you want to know about."

Perseus grunted. "If it's because you've stolen or killed or whatever, I don't care. I've seen worse."

Zoë shook her head. "It's not that." She hesitated. "I am the daughter of the sea nymph Pleione and...the Titan Atlas."

Perseus stared at her with a neutral expression. Zoë fidgeted, gripping her sword a little more tightly.

Finally, Perseus snorted. "I could care less about who your parents are. I've met several people who have terrible parents, and yet they turned out to be great heroes."

Zoë looked at Perseus with wide eyes. "You don't..?"

"It isn't our parents who define us. It's what we do with our lives that does." Perseus glanced at Zoë. "Don't think that you're any less than you are just because of who your parents are."

Zoë looked away and nodded slightly. After a while, Perseus asked, "How did you end up at Troy?"

Zoë's gaze hardened a little. However, Perseus could see the immense sadness that she was fighting against. "I was banished from my home by my father for helping a hero on his quest. For four years, I wandered the world, trying to avoid any threats as much as possible. I didn't know the lands, so I just traveled from town to town, trying not to die. Eventually, I found myself here."

Perseus nodded slowly. "And what do you plan to do now? You still have a lot of life to live."

Zoë didn't speak for a while. "I don't know." She sighed morosely, a miserable expression forming on her face. "It doesn't matter. I don't have a future left to live anyways."

Thud. Zoë stared at the hunting knife that had landed just next to her hand before looking up at Perseus with an alarmed and enraged expression. Her gaze crumbled when she saw Perseus glaring down at her with a piercing gaze. His eyes seemed to glow with anger. He looked away in disgust. "Never say that in front of me again, or I will end you." Zoë's eyes widened. "If you're that willing to give up, then you might as well die." He glared at her again. "The world has no use for quitters."

"_Shut up!_" Zoë's hand clenched. She stood up in anger. "You don't know what I've been through! Who are you to judge me and tell what to do?!"

Perseus was silent. When he spoke, Zoë felt chills of fear run down her spine. "And who are you to judge me?" Perseus whispered. "You don't know what I've been through." Perseus suddenly grinned a little at Zoë. "There's the Zoë I know." Zoë stared at him with a surprised expression. Perseus waved his hand dismissively. "That pouty behavior doesn't suit you."

Zoë continued to stare at Perseus disbelievingly. Perseus yawned. "It's getting pretty late. I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep." He lied down and promptly went to sleep, ignoring Zoë's incredulous expression.

Zoë stared at him for a while before lying down on the cot that Perseus had brought in several days ago for her. However, she could not sleep. Instead, she ran what Perseus had said again and again through her mind.

* * *

Perseus sat in his tent, lazing about. The Greeks were at battle with the Trojans, but he had chosen to stay behind today. Partly because he was too lazy to fight, and partly because he had a small errand to run.

For the time being, however, he was speaking with Zoë.

"How do you feel about the Hunters of Artemis?" Perseus asked.

Zoë seemed to be surprised by the question. "They seem...alright," she said a little nervously.

"If you wanted to, would you join?"

Zoë hesitated. "I...I don't know. It seems like a good idea, but then..."

"But then what?"

"I can't be friends with you then," Zoë said. "I can't see you again."

Perseus laughed. "Sure you can! As long as you're not dating, it'll be fine. My—er, I mean _Lady Artemis_ isn't that strict with all that. I mean, there have been a few male hunters who were actually allowed to live with the Hunters, since they mostly didn't care about love and all that. Granted, they all died sometime though, so...yeah." An awkward silence settled between the two.

Zoë frowned. "And what if you die?"

Perseus shrugged. "Then I die. I can't stop that." Perseus knew that his statement sounded pretty stupid, but it was better than telling Zoë his secret.

Zoë stiffened. "Then I won't join. I won't sacrifice your life just to join a group."

"Well, there is a possibility that nothing will end up happening to me. It's not like I'll be hunting along with you that much. Assuming I go hunting with you at all." Another lie. If Zoë joined the Hunt, things would get pretty awkward real fast.

Zoë seemed to consider this. She sighed. "Fine. I'll join. But when will I be able to? It's not like the Hunters of Artemis are right outside the door waiting."

Perseus grinned slightly. "I can get a hold of them through my u—er, _patron_ anytime. We can probably get you in there right now, actually."

Zoë shook her head. "Later. Maybe when this war ends."

Perseus raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hated it here?"

"I do. But I don't think I'm ready to join the Hunt just yet."

Perseus shrugged. "Alright then. Since we don't know how long this war will take, we'll decide after we get to Troy." He got up and picked up his bow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go take care of something."

"You're not excused."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Zoë." Perseus walked out of his tent and immediately began to walk towards Agamemnon's tent/palace. He walked towards the tent where the King of Mycenae's slaves were kept and pushed open the tent, revealing a variety of different female slaves tied up to posts. The slaves stared at him in shock. Perseus figured that most of them were war prizes from conquering the neighboring villages and towns around Troy. He looked around for Brisēís and saw her in a corner.

Perseus promptly walked over to her and cut her bonds. He then proceeded to do the same for all the other captured girls. "Go," he ordered them. "Run away from this place." He sent a silent prayer to Artemis to guide the girls to safety and felt Artemis give him a mental nod.

He turned to Brisēís. "Come with me, please, Brisēís." Brisēís looked wary of him. Perseus chuckled. "I'm not going to try and hurt you. I swear on the River Styx." Thunder rumbled above even though the skies were completely clear. Brisēís' eyes widened in shock that Perseus would make such a powerful oath. She followed him to Achilles' tent.

Perseus held open the tent flap and Brisēís hesitantly entered. Perseus entered after her and smirked at Achilles' shocked expression. "Are you happy now, Achilles? Are you going fight for the Greeks? I'm starting to get a fatal disease from looking at the shitty formations of the Greek army."

Achilles stood up. "Why didn't you free her?"

Perseus raised an eyebrow. "I just did."

"I mean, why didn't you take her back to Troy?"

Perseus frowned. "Isn't she your lover?"

Achilles' and Brisēís' faces reddened. "No!" Achilles shouted.

Perseus grinned. "Whoops. My bad. So what, do you want me to take her back? That'll have to wait then. The Greeks and Trojans are duking it out right now, so I'll have to wait until the cover of night. Until then, she can stay here."

Achilles frowned. "What?"

Perseus rolled his eyes. "I'm already protecting one person. Trying to protect two would be too difficult for me. I trust that you won't try anything?"

Achilles glared at him. Perseus grinned. "Good." He began to walk out of the door. "Be good, you two. Don't have too much fun with each other."

Perseus opened the tent flap and turned around, facing Achilles and Brisēís, who were both bright red in embarrassment. Perseus' grin widened. "Oh, and Achilles, try not to get her pregna—" A gold goblet slammed into Perseus' forehead and sent him tumbling onto the sand.

* * *

**Wow. Already at almost 100 reviews. That's crazy. Let's get there!**

**Anyways, I wonder what Perseus' secret is? And why he tells so many lies?**

**Anyways, I'm not answering any reviews this time because a lot of the reviews are pretty similar in general (having to do with guessing what Artemis' relation to Perseus is****—I just love doing things like this****). I'm not going to answer any questions on if this story is Pertermis or not. I feel like it's not that fun to just state the pairing of the story outright (granted, I did that for Cursed Fate, but yeah). From NOW on, I'm not going to just state the pairings. I feel like it just adds to the tension a little.**

**Anyways, thanks for ALL of the reviews! And the favorites and follows! In two chapters alone, we're already nearing the number of favorites and follows of The Hero Out of Time!**

**Anyways, since I still have yet to plan out the full plot (it's mostly in bits and pieces right now), I am open to MANY suggestions. So feel free to spam that review box with all the suggestions you can think of. **

**If anybody has any not-very-well-known facts on the Trojan War, feel free to PM me or leave a comment in the reviews. I need as many facts as possible.**

**Cheers!**


	4. Troy

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Read/Fav/Follow/Review/Enjoy!**

***If you notice any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me!**

* * *

Perseus stared at Achilles with a bored expression, resting his head on his hand. "So I was right. You two _are_ lovers."

Achilles stared at the hunter with an annoyed expression. "And what's your point?" The son of Thetis and Perseus were currently sitting outside Achilles' tent. Zoë was still asleep in Perseus' tent and Brisēís was doing whatever in Achilles' tent. Perseus didn't really care.

Achilles sipped his wine. While he wasn't against drinking it, Perseus didn't really like the taste of the beverage and only drank it when necessary. Achilles scratched his chin and scowled. "It's been days and the city of Troy still hasn't fallen. The Greeks haven't even gotten close to getting past the walls."

Perseus shrugged. "The walls _were_ built by Poseidon himself," he said matter-of-factly. "What else could you expect? And the Myrmidons haven't been fighting at all. Of course Troy won't fall. Their army, while it is smaller in numbers, is greater in terms of combat skill." He absentmindedly twirled an arrow between his fingers. "By themselves, most of the Trojans aren't very good fighters, but when together as a single unit, they can kick major ass. Anyways, since you got your girlfriend back, are you going to rejoin the fight?"

Achilles' scowl deepened. "Perhaps." He glanced at Perseus. "You?"

"Maybe," Perseus said nonchalantly. "Or I might just ditch this place all together. I heard Egypt is really nice this time of year. And I've always wanted to meet some animal hybrid gods. That would be pretty cool."

Achilles snorted. "Those gods are simply myths and legends."

"I'm pretty sure the Egyptians think the same thing about our gods. Perhaps both pantheons exist and simply do not cross each other."

"That is a possibility."

Perseus got up and stretched. "How long do you think this war will take? I'm getting bored already."

"Based on how the war is going currently? Months, if not years."

Perseus frowned. "That's a bit of a problem."

"Why?"

"Er, no particular reason."

"Perseus." Odysseus walked up to him. "Agamemnon requests your presence. Er, again."

Perseus sighed. "_Now_ what?"

"I am not entirely sure of the reason. Best be going."

Perseus looked at Odysseus with a dead-serious expression. "Odysseus, come over here. I want you to see something." He gestured out to the sea. "What do you see other than the ocean?"

Odysseus frowned. "Nothing."

"Exactly. That is the amount of fu—"

* * *

"You ready?" Perseus asked Zoë. It was the dead of night and the chariot of Artemis shown brightly above. Perseus and Zoë were currently walking towards Troy. Perseus had his bow out, ready to defend Zoë in a moment's notice. A pack filled with his belongings and Zoë's new belongings (which included her new sword that Perseus had given her) was slung over his back.

Zoë nodded a little nervously. "I'm ready."

As the two neared the city, they were spotted by several Trojan guards. Due to his enhanced hearing, Perseus could faintly hear shouts and alarms inside the walls of the city. Perseus stopped in front of the gates and motioned for Zoë to stop as well.

"Who are you?" a guard shouted from above. "Who attacks a city in the middle of the night?"

"We're not attacking your city. We're trying to escape into it," Perseus shouted back, lying a little. "I seek the guidance of your High Priest." He could faintly hear an arrow being nocked. He scowled and turned to Zoë. "Get ready to run just in case."

There was silence. Then the guard spoke again. "Very well. We will allow you to enter." There was a pause and then the gates of Troy opened slowly. Several guards stepped forward and looked at Perseus warily while others looked at him with unimpressed and bored expressions, most likely due to the fact that Perseus looked like a sixteen year old. A few of the guards looked at Zoë with slightly lustful expressions. Perseus gripped his bow a little tighter.

A man dressed in fancy robes and chiton approached Perseus with spread arms. "Lord Apollo had sent me a message telling me of the arrival of a young hunter with a bow as black as night accompanied by a young girl." The man regarded Perseus and Zoë with respect. "Welcome."

Perseus inclined his head slightly. "Thank you, Lord..?"

"It is just Sacerdos. I am the High Priest of Apollo. And you are?"

"Perseus." Perseus gestured to Zoë. "And this is Zoë."

Sacerdos nodded. "Please, follow me."

The priest led Perseus and Zoë through the streets of Troy. Perseus was awestruck. Even at night, Troy was gorgeous. The buildings were of stone and sandstone. The streets were evenly lined and torches dimly burned, illuminating the streets slightly. In the distance, Perseus could see the acropolis of Troy standing with all of its glory high up.

After a while they arrived at the palace of Troy. Perseus glanced around and saw that the palace was support by intricate columns and arches. Sacerdos led Perseus and Zoë to what appeared to be a throne room. There were several seats in a bent formation, no doubt resembling the council of the Olympians. At the center of the seats sat an old man dressed in ornate clothes. Perseus guessed that this was Priam. Next to Priam sat an old lady, most likely Queen Hecuba. Princes Hector and Paris were seated on either side of them. Perseus couldn't recognize the others, including Helen—assuming that she was present.

Perseus heard the doors shut behind him. He glanced behind him and saw two guards standing on either side of the doors. He turned back to Priam and bowed. In the corner of his eye, he saw Zoë hastily do the same. "Lord Priam," Perseus said, maintaining a calm composure. "It is an honor." He nodded to Hector and Paris. The latter looked at him warily while former had a calculating expression, as if trying to study Perseus and find out what his strengths and weaknesses were.

Priam nodded. "My High Priest spoke that you two were going to come. If you may introduce yourselves..."

"I am Perseus. This is Zoë."

Priam did not say anything. "The High Priest also said that Apollo watches over you as your patron. Is this true?"

"Yes," Perseus answered. As if on cue, a hologram of a glowing sun shimmered into existence, filling the room with light and warmth before fading.

The Trojans looked dumbstruck and awed. "Have you been sent to help us win this war?" some old man asked.

Perseus shook his head. "I have come here to observe this war. Perhaps I will grant you a bit of assistance. It depends on what my patron says." Perseus was basically spouting lies nonstop now.

Priam frowned a little. "The High Priest has also informed me that you and this girl are both Greeks. Is this true?"

Perseus shrugged. "I don't identify myself as Greek or Trojan. I'd rather consider myself as more of a neutralist. But yes, I am from the Greek camp."

There was a massive uproar from the politicians in the council. Perseus heard several people call for his and Zoë's deaths among other comments. Priam raised his hand for silence. He glanced at Perseus warily. "If it is true that you are what you say, then you are indeed the enemy." Perseus' fingers itched to grab his bow. "However, I will put my faith in the Lord Apollo, who is also the patron of Troy. If he has not yet struck you down for lies, then he must indeed be your patron. I will trust that you are not a spy for the Greeks."

Perseus' hand relaxed a little and he smirked. "The Greeks aren't worth spying for." There was a murmur of approval amidst the politicians.

Priam nodded. "It is very late, and you must be tired. We will speak later after dawn breaks." He gestured for a servant. "Show Lord Perseus and his slave to his quarters."

"She's_ not_ my slave." That retort came out a little harsher than Perseus had intended. He heard the guards behind him shift on their feet a little. "She's...my sister." Whatever Zoë's reaction to this was, Perseus didn't know. He planned to deal with that later. "And it's just Perseus."

Priam nodded politely. "Please accept my sincerest apologies for the misunderstanding."

"It's fine." Perseus' tone had calmed a little, but there was a mild anger to it.

Priam gestured to the servant. "Show _Perseus_ and his _sister_ to _their_ quarters." The servant led Perseus and Zoë down a hallway and into an empty room decorated slightly. There wasn't much, but the room did offer an excellent view of the beach and sea, which shimmered in the moonlight. Perseus did not care that the room did not have a lot of decorations and furniture. The only thing that concerned him was that there was only one bed. Granted, it looked rather large, but still. _One_ bed.

Perseus turned to Zoë, who seemed to have noticed the same problem. "I can sleep on the floor if you want," Perseus offered.

Zoë shook her head. "I can't do that to you." She sat down on the bed before lying down. "Not when there's such a comfortable bed." She spread her arms and sighed contently, enjoying the feeling of the soft furs.

Perseus chuckled. "Yeah, seems real comfortable." He set his bow on a table and walked towards the balcony. "You should rest."

"What about you?"

"I have to take care of something first. It won't take too long."

While Perseus was doing whatever he was doing, Zoë changed into a more comfortable chiton (after checking that he wasn't looking) and lied down on the bed. As she tried to go to sleep, she heard Perseus speaking over at the balcony.

"—m. We'll be at the forest at midnight. Yeah. Yeah, I'll stay safe. Yeah. Love you too. Bye." Perseus reappeared from the balcony and saw Zoë still awake. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Trying to," Zoë replied, pretending that she hadn't heard anything at all. Who was Perseus speaking with? And why did he say, "Love you too?" Did he have a lover? Why did Zoë even care?

Perseus unstrapped his armor and weapons before collapsing onto the bed tiredly. "Holy Zeus, this is comfortable. I could sleep here all day."

Zoë rolled her eyes. "We have a meeting at dawn with Priam, remember? We can't have you sleeping all day like you did two days ago."

"Okay, in my defense—"

"You don't _have_ a defense."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Perseus rolled his eyes before closing them. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get some precious sleep."

Zoë was deep in thought. "Are you going to fight against the Greeks, Perseus?"

Perseus was silent for a bit. "I don't know," he admitted. "I never really liked the Greeks. They all claim to have honor and respect and all bull-crap, but then they all go and commit vile acts and such. But I don't plan to. The Olympians are going to most likely become involved in this war. I'd rather not have several gods and goddesses on my bad side." He let out a yawn. "Anyways, if it's fine with you, we'll get you settled with the Hunters tonight."

Zoë hesitated for a second before nodding. "Alright."

"Alright then. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Perseus was taking a stroll through the streets of Troy while Zoë was finally getting some sleep. She had stayed awake until dawn, unable to sleep until after the sun rose. Perseus' bow and quiver were slung over his shoulder and his dual hunting knives were strapped on either side of his belt. He had considered wearing his armor, but then went against it. He wasn't entirely sure whether dressing like he was going to kill everyone inside the city was a good idea.

Now that it was daytime, Perseus was even more impressed by Troy's beauty. It was as if it was designed to look even better when the sunlight from Apollo's chariot was hitting it. But at the same time, it was so orderly and neat that it felt like a military base. If he ever became a king or emperor or whatever, Perseus would build bases like this throughout his empire. And he would have a well disciplined army, unlike the Greeks.

Earlier in the day, Perseus had met with Priam after dawn. Priam had officially welcomed him to Troy and said that a feast would be hosted in his honor tonight. Perseus would have preferred not to go, but since this was an offer by a king, he had no choice but to accept lest he have hundreds of Trojans angry at his "dishonorable behavior." After speaking with Priam for a bit, Perseus and Hector exchanged a few words. Hector seemed to harbor a bit of suspicion towards him while Paris seemed to just hate him outright. Seeing as how the prince was an annoying shrimp either way, Perseus didn't really have any concern for Paris. During the meeting, he had gotten a glance at Helen. After seeing her, Perseus couldn't tell what all of the commotion was about. Helen wasn't even as pretty as he had imagined. He could easily think of several prettier girls.

As Perseus walked through Troy, a few children playing what seemed to be tag raced past him, laughing. About ten podes***** away, there were two young boys, maybe nine or ten, playing with sticks that Perseus guessed were supposed to be swords.

After walking for a bit, Perseus decided to head to the acropolis of Troy. When he arrived at the temples, he headed for the temple of Artemis. He entered the temple and stood inside it. The temple emanated a slight aura. Perseus felt comforted by Artemis' aura and took a deep breath before exiting the temple. He glanced at the Apollo temple and saw several Trojans going inside it carrying baskets of fruits and other foods. He considered going inside for a moment before deciding that Apollo wouldn't care if he didn't.

As he walked down from the acropolis, something caught Perseus' eye. In the middle of a courtyard were several men, archers and swordsmen, training. Curious to see how the Trojans trained differently than the Greeks, Perseus started towards the courtyard. As he neared it, he caught sight of a familiar face. Prince Hector was training with the Trojans.

Perseus watched as Hector sparred against two Trojans soldiers at once, easily defeating both of them in a matter of seconds. As he entered the courtyard, Perseus saw several straw targets filled with arrows. Just then, another arrow struck one of the straw dummies.

Hector nodded to Perseus respectfully. "Perseus."

Perseus nodded back. "Prince Hector." He gestured to the archery range. "Mind if I practice my shots a little?"

Hector shook his head. "Do as you wish."

Perseus walked up to where the other archers were. They glanced at him before turning back to practicing their shots. Perseus grabbed his bow and held it. Before he fired any shots, he decided to observe the others archers first. While they dealt a massive amount of damage to the Greeks in the past several days, their individual skills did not seem to be very good.

"Your posture is too stiff," Perseus called to one. "You're pointing the arrow at too low of an angle," he said to another. "And your technique is just a mess," he said to the third.

They glared at him. "Who are you, kid, to tell _us_ how to fire a bow?" an archer said. He glanced at Perseus' bow and snorted. "Don't tell me _you're_ an archer as well."

Perseus smirked. "What would you like me to hit?"

The archer grinned smugly. "Hit all three targets in the head." The archer seemed to believe that that was an impossible shot. Perseus, however, knew better.

The three archers stepped back, watching eagerly and smugly, confident that Perseus would miss. Perseus stood a good distance away from the targets—even farther than the archers had—and reached into his quiver, grabbing three arrows. He nocked all three at once and immediately fired them simultaneously. Each arrow shot into the center of the head of the straw dummies and out of the other side of the targets.

The archers gaped at Perseus. "Who are you?" an archer asked.

"A very talented man," Hector's voice said from behind Perseus. The archers bowed. Hector looked at Perseus with an impressed expression. "That was an impossible shot. How did you do it?"

Perseus shook his head. "That shot isn't impossible. With enough practice, anyone can do it. It just takes time." He looked at Hector with respect. "Forgive me if I am wrong, but the same can be said for your swordsmanship, can it not? I have heard rumors that your skill and speed is impossible to go against. Apparently, only Achilles has the skill to fight you as an equal opponent."

"My skill comes solely from practice, nothing else," Hector said. "And I do not believe it to be as good as the rumors say it is."

Perseus inclined his head. "Neither do I with my skill."

_DONG. DONG. DONG._ The alarm bell rang three times loud and clear, its sound reverberating through the city. Hector sighed. "I must go. It seems the Greeks are attacking once more." He gestured to Perseus. "If you wish, you may observe the battle."

Perseus raised an eyebrow but did not say anything, following Hector through the streets. Hector led him to the top of the walls where Priam, Hecuba, Paris, Helen, and several others were. He saw Sacerdos standing with a few other priests. Lining the tops of the walls were the Trojan archers, holding their arrows ready. Perseus walked up to the edge of the walls and peered down. The army of Troy was gathered at the mouth of the gate while the Greek army was a good distance from the Trojan army. Both armies were ready to attack.

There was a faint shout from Agamemnon. The Greeks yelled a fearsome battle cry that made Perseus' ears slightly hurt before charging at the Trojan army. The two armies crashed into one another like waves. Almost instantly, Greeks began to fall as the Trojan archers unleashed their arrows into the heart of the Greek army. Perseus watched as Hector led the Trojan army, turning it into a well-oiled Greek-killing machine. The Trojans seemed to be gaining the upper hand for the moment, using a combination of archers and infantry to batter the Greek army relentlessly. He couldn't see any Myrmidons in the army and knew that Achilles, despite getting Brisēís back, was still being stubborn and refusing to fight. He guessed that the only thing that would make Achilles fight would be an attack on his own troops by either the Trojans or the Greeks.

As Perseus continued to watch, he saw a Greek head for Hector's unguarded spot. He heard Andromache, Hector's wife, cry out in fear. Perseus immediately nocked an arrow without thinking and released it, killing the Greek. The Trojan politicians standing behind Perseus stared at him in shock and surprise, not expecting him to fire upon the Greeks.

"I doubt that you would want to lose your prince this early in the war," Perseus said, turning to the politicians. They didn't answer. Perseus turned back to the battle and his eyes widened in fear and shock.

There was a woman dressed in golden armor, wielding a spear and shield, staring up at him with an unreadable expression. She vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Perseus and Zoë walked towards the forest in the darkness of night, hidden to the eyes of Greek and Trojan scouts, heading for the Hunters of Artemis. Perseus had his bow out, ready to fend off any attackers. A little more and they would reach the forest where the Hunters and Artemis were waiting.

He glanced around, feeling uneasy. Who was that woman in golden armor? She had to be a goddess. If so, then who? Perseus prayed that she wasn't an Olympian. However, he had a feeling that it was possibly the goddess Athena. Last time he checked, she was siding with the Greeks. How she and Poseidon managed to stay on the same side was beyond him, but since it didn't concern him, Perseus didn't really care.

Bathed in moonlight, he should have felt comforted, but Perseus was on edge.

_Rustle. Rustle._ Perseus glanced to the right just in time to see a flash of bronze. He immediately reacted, pushing Zoë back and nocking an arrow at the head of his attacker. He fired, but his attacker moved with impossible speed, blocking the shot before lunging at him with a spear. Perseus cursed before sidestepping and jumping back, releasing a barrage of arrows while slowing time a little. His attacker blocked all of the arrows before lowering his/her shield.

Perseus sneered. "Who are you?" he demanded, staying in front of Zoë defensively, who was holding her sword a little shakily. Perseus nocked two arrows at once, aiming at his attacker's head and chest.

His attacker stepped into the moonlight. She pointing her spear at Perseus threateningly, standing in a perfect stance with her head raised high with pride and confidence.

"I am Athena, goddess of war. And you will be coming with me, Perseus, whether you want to or not."

* * *

***Podes is an Ancient Greek measurement of distance, from my understanding. One pous (singular for podes) is about a foot.**

**Did anybody catch the reference to the Roman Empire?**

**Let's answer some reviews! I'm not going to answer any reviews that are debating the relation between Perseus and Artemis. That also goes for those guessing what the pairing will be (I've decided, BTW). But if you all want to know, read the subtle clues. I will be putting subtle clues and such in my stories A LOT (those of you reading Cursed Fate should know that very well by now ^_^).  
**

**TheSonOfApollo2015: _I'm pretty sure Hermes and Ares built the walls of Troy, as a punishment from their father for one thing or another_**

**A: Poseidon built the walls of Troy, while Apollo attended to the king's flocks on Mount Ida. I don't think Hermes and Ares were punished by Zeus. The sources I've checked all only talk about Poseidon and Apollo, stating the same thing that Poseidon built the walls, while Apollo was a herder with both gods being temporarily stripped of their godhood or something like that.**

**sauara: _Can you feature the Hunters of Artemis in this story? Can you add a bit of romance? Are you gonna bring canon characters here? Will some of them be immortal? And more importantly, WILL THERE BE SOLANGELO?!_**

**A: I will; I will; most likely; if you're talking about demigods, then most likely no; I don't know.**

**Son of The Herobrine: **_**You know, the Trojan war all boils down to one thing. Zeus didn't invite Eris to a party. It's true. Zeus didn't invite Eris to a party, Eris got mad and threw in an Apple, said Apple was the start of a beauty contest, Paris decided on Aphrodite as the most beautiful, which then got him Helen and thus continues the rest of the story. So everyone should blame the Tojan war on Zeus.**_

**A: I'm pretty sure people can blame Zeus for a lot of things. XD**

**We've surpassed the number of favorites and follows for Hero Out of Time already! Let's see if we can beat the number of reviews as well. And then let's surpass Cursed Fate! ;)**

**As always, suggestions are welcome. _If you have a possible idea for the future of the story, write it now before I gather enough thoughts for a full plot. I mean it._**

**Cheers!**


	5. Captured

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Read/Fav/Follow/Review/Enjoy!**

***If you notice any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me!**

* * *

Perseus was close to panicking. A minor god or goddess, he could take, but fighting the Olympian goddess of battle strategy and basically war itself was definitely going to be a major—if not impossible—challenge for him. If he could, he had to think of a compromise. And quickly before he ended up with a hole in his chest and face.

Perseus' eyes narrowed slightly. "With all due respect, Lady Athena, why is it that you wish for me to come with you? And to where?"

Athena's expression did not change, maintaining a steely look. "Be honored, mortal, for you have garnered the special attention of the Olympian council. You have been summoned by the Olympians to appear before them for a..._hearing_." She brandished her shield and spear. "Lower your weapon, Perseus."

Perseus was feeling anything but honored. He kept his arrows aimed at Athena's head and chest. "And if I refuse?"

Athena's eyes narrowed. "Then I will subdue you and drag you to the council in chains."

Perseus and Athena stared at each other, having a silent battle. Perseus' grip on his bow tightened and his eyes narrowed. Then, with blinding speed, Athena suddenly charged, stabbing with her spear. Perseus pushed Zoë out of the way and leaped aside, firing his two arrows at the goddess. Athena blocked one of the arrows and dodged the other, rushing at Perseus again. Perseus backed up and fired a barrage of arrows at Athena, but the goddess seemed to know exactly where and when he was going to fire each shot.

It was really annoying.

Athena rushed forward again, holding her shield in front of her. Perseus fired at the exposed points, but Athena blocked every shot that threatened to injure her. Within a second, she was upon him, stabbing at his stomach. Perseus dodged. "Run to the forest!" he yelled at Zoë. Zoë hesitated. "_Go!_" Without a word, Zoë took off towards the forest.

Now that he no longer had to focus on protecting Zoë, Perseus could go full out against the goddess. He backed up, but Athena, knowing that he was trying to get far enough to fire an arrow, charged again. Perseus smirked inwardly. He dodged Athena's strike and lunged forward, slamming the butt of his bow into Athena's shield. The force of the blow was enough to dent the Celestial Bronze. Athena, not having expected such a powerful blow, stumbled back. Perseus took out a hunting knife and threw it at Athena, but she quickly regained her balance and blocked it with her shield.

Athena studied Perseus with new found curiosity. "Who are your parents, mortal? Not even Ajax the Great himself would be able to dent this shield in the slightest."

Perseus' eyes narrowed. "My parents are not the concern of the Olympians."

Athena raised an eyebrow. "You would defy an order from Olympus?"

Perseus grinned slightly humorlessly. "I thought I was already doing that." Perseus leaped back while nocking two arrows. He fired them both before nocking two more. Athena dove out of the way of the first two before blocking the second pair with her shield.

"Your efforts are futile," Athena said, pointing her spear at Perseus. "Surrender now, and your punishment will be lenient."

"Huh. For some reason, I find it difficult to believe you." Perseus shot several more arrows, trying to bring the goddess down. However, Perseus did know that eventually, Athena would overwhelm him. He had already lost one of his hunting knives. It was only a matter of time before he was completely disarmed and defeated.

Athena charged again before Perseus could get away, sending a barrage of strikes at him which he barely managed to dodge. He doubted that he could pull off another surprise attack like what he did before. Perseus scowled. Would he have to use _that_? It was the one weapon he had that could possibly defeat Athena, but if he used it, it would end up sparking an even larger war between the gods.

Before he could make his decision, Athena jabbed at his face, Perseus moved his head to the side, but Athena, predicting this, smashed him in the chest with her shield simultaneously, sending him flying back. Perseus recovered quickly, but Athena charged again, unfazed. She feinted with her shield this time before smashing Perseus' hand with her spear, using a bit of her godly powers to send his bow flying while severely bruising Perseus' hand. Before Perseus had a chance of recovering, Athena kicked him backwards roughly.

Perseus slid on the floor for a few podes**_*_**. He winced when he felt the rough ground scrape his back. He moved his arms back and pushed off the ground, somersaulting backwards. As he landed on his feet, Perseus reached for his other hunting knife and took it out, spinning it in the air. He caught it in a hammer grip and rushed forward as Athena came towards him. With a grunt, faster than Athena could follow, he smashed the goddess' spear away, sending it flying much like his very own bow. However, Athena seemed unfazed by this, smashing forward with her shield. Anticipating this, Perseus jumped backwards just enough so that he could land on the shield and use it as a boost. He landed about fifteen podes**_*_** away from Athena, flipping his knife into an ice-pick grip. He got into an offensive stance, ready to spring into action.

Athena held out her hand and her spear flew back into it. She studied Perseus carefully, frowning a little. Perseus noticed that that was the most emotion she had displayed so far. Athena broke out of her stance and stood up straight, her frown deepening. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "That stance...where did you learn to fight, boy? I have seen that stance before."

Perseus didn't answer, glaring at Athena. As he studied her body (not in the wrong way), he made note of her muscles tensing and relaxing. The way she was holding her spear and shield, the tension in her muscles...it was a ploy to get him to attack recklessly, thinking that she would be caught off-guard.

Perseus cursed silently. He had three objectives. One was to stall for as long as possible so that Zoë could get to the Hunters. The other was to try and avoid capture, which was proving to be basically impossible. The third objective was to avoid revealing too much about himself to the Olympians, including Athena. That meant that one: he couldn't bring out his most powerful weapon, two: he couldn't call for help from Artemis or Apollo, and three: he was absolutely totally positively undoubtedly indubitably definitely screwed.

Perseus and Athena stared each other down for a while, silent. The two analyzed each other carefully, making note of each movement, each shift in balance. A small breeze gently rolled across the ground, blowing a bit of sand into Perseus' eyes. He blinked it out of his eyes quickly.

_Wait..._That was it. _Sand_.

Perseus decided to make the first move. He rushed forward like a cheetah. Athena reacted immediately, stabbing with her spear while moving in position to smash him again. Right before he reached her, Perseus leaned back, sliding on the ground. He grabbed a handful of sand and stood up again, jumping past the point of Athena's spear as she tried to stab him in the air. He landed on the goddess' shield and jumped back again, swinging his arm in an outward motion. A cloud of sand hit Athena in the face, temporarily blinding her. She stumbled back before snapping into a defensive stance. The sand seemed to have already been cleared from her eyes.

Perseus' hopes dropped into the negatives. Banishing the feeling of hopelessness from his mind, he rushed forward. Athena stabbed at his legs, and that was when he saw his chance. Acting as quick as he could—which was apparently quick enough that Athena couldn't react to it, Perseus slammed his foot down on her spear, pinning it to the ground. He grabbed the edge of her shield with his bruised hand. Ignoring the pain and numbness, he used it to swing around the shield, exposing the goddess to attack. A flame of hope roared within Perseus. Perhaps he _could_ win this.

However, before Perseus could strike, he felt a hand grab the back of his armor and throw him back. He tumbled to the ground and rolled backwards. He looked up to see how Athena had possibly recovered so quickly only to see a heavily armored man with flaming red eyes standing beside the goddess. Before he could regain his balance, the man shot forward with blinding speed, slammed his shield into Perseus' chest and pinning him to the ground. Before he knew it, Perseus was completely disarmed and had his hands chained with Celestial Bronze cuffs behind his back.

The man forced Perseus to stand up and face him and Athena. Perseus was finally able to get a good look at his captor. The man was wielding a spear tipped with blood and a shield splattered with dark red splotches. He wore a tattered cape and Celestial Bronze armor—all covered with dried blood. The bloody shield was decorated with images of war and carnage.

Athena looked at the man with mild annoyance. "I do not recall requesting your assistance, _brother_."

The man, Perseus guessed, was grinning now. "Father's orders, sis. Don't like it, go tattle to him about it."

"That, I will do." Athena turned to Perseus, who glared at her silently, ignoring the painful throbbing sensation coming from his bruised hand. Athena frowned at him. Her mind seemed to be racing at unfathomable speeds, its gears whirring and spinning—as expected from the goddess of knowledge. Ares, on the other hand, was entertaining himself with stabbing ants on the ground with his spear while giggling like a child.

"Let us go, brother." Athena grabbed Perseus roughly. Ares transformed into a boar before charging into the darkness of the forest.

Before he was teleported to Olympus, Perseus saw Zoë standing at the edge of the forest, looking at him with a worried expression. Beside her were the Hunters.

* * *

Perseus and Athena reappeared outside the throne room of Olympus. Athena flicked her wrist and the massive doors opened. She shoved Perseus through. As he entered the throne room, he got a good look at the gods. Artemis and Apollo, anticipating the worst case scenario of being captured (which happened to be now), informed Perseus of all the gods and goddesses of Olympus, including Hestia and Hades.

Upon entry, Perseus immediately identified King Zeus and his throne which was made of platinum and had lightning designs on the sides, also made of platinum. On Zeus' left was Queen Hera with pictures of willows and peacocks, all made of ivory. On Zeus' right was Poseidon, with a throne made of coral and colored the hue of the sea.

Next to Hera was Artemis and her throne, decorated with two date palms on the back, full moons above, along with images of several of her best hunts. Next to Artemis was Athena's throne, silver with a golden basket work on the back and sides. There was a crown of violets above along with a massive owl perched at the top of the throne, staring down at Perseus with cold eyes. Next to Athena's throne sat Aphrodite and her throne, which was silver and inlaid with aquamarines, beryls and other precious stones. The back was shaped like a large seashell. Next to Aphrodite was Demeter with her throne woven of apple-tree branches, wheat stalks, and dried grass. Beside Demeter was Dionysus with his grape vine throne, looking positively drunk.

Next to Poseidon was Apollo with his golden throne with images of him playing music, healing people, killing people with diseases, and a small carving of him and Artemis together with Apollo leaning on Artemis' head—most likely done with the sole purpose of annoying Artemis. Next to Apollo was Ares and his throne, made of leather and actual human skin. The god was sharpening a nasty-looking dagger while glowering at Perseus. Next to Ares sat Hermes, his throne made of gray rock and decorated with rams' heads on the arms. Next to Hermes was Hephaestus with a throne that looked like more like the inside of an automaton than an actual throne.

Sitting at the center of the room beside a massive hearth was the goddess Hestia, appearing as a small child. She smiled warmly at Perseus and he somehow felt a little relaxed just by having her in his presence.

Athena shoved Perseus to where Zeus was and forced him to his knees. A Celestial Bronze chain shot out of the ground, attaching itself onto his cuffs, anchoring him to the ground. Athena walked up to Zeus and whispered something in his ear before going to her throne. As she approached her throne, she grew to the size of that of perhaps a Hyperborean Giant.

"Perseus," Zeus boomed. "You had been given the command to come with Athena to Olympus, and in response you engaged in battle with her. You have disobeyed the order of the Olympian council. I would smite you immediately, but Athena has persuaded me otherwise. She tells me of your..._unique_ abilities and traits. She was informed me that she demanded you tell her the identities of your parents, and you refused."

Perseus didn't answer and kept his head down, not meeting the eyes of anyone in the room. Not yet finished with his statement, Zeus continued, "An unnatural ability with the bow, along with enough strength to dent her shield..." Zeus leaned forward. "Are you a demigod or otherwise, mortal?"

Perseus didn't answer. Zeus' scowl deepened by a fraction. He nodded slightly to Ares. The war god grinned before jumping off his throne while shrinking to human size. He grabbed Perseus by the hair roughly. Perseus winced. Ares then smashed his face into the ground with tremendous force, enough to break his nose. Blood splattered the ground.

Every god and goddess froze, staring down at Perseus in shock. "That is impossible..." Athena whispered. Artemis and Apollo glanced at each other worriedly, both gripping their bows tightly, ready to defend Perseus immediately. Zeus stared down at the Perseus, his expression turning into shock before returning to a scowl. Ares, as twisted and demented as he was, was taken aback. He stumbled back, reaching for his sword.

Perseus' blood was golden.

* * *

**_*_Again, podes (singular is pous) is basically equivalent to 1 foot (0.3048 meters).**

**Well, there we go. Have fun with that. ****Let the bombardment of new theories begin. And get to 200 reviews. XD**

**Let's answer some reviews. **

**Guest: **_**You should make the Trojans win the war because it would be original**_

**A: The problem with doing that is how much of a massive impact that would have on the future. Alternate universe or no, trying to predict how the future will be affected by the Trojans winning the Trojan War is too complicated.**

**Anastasia The Goddess of Drama: **_**okay...so who was on the Greek side? Hera, Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Ares, and Hephaestus right? And on the Troyian side is Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, and Demeter...right? So like when Percy gets to Olympus, only half of the gods would be pissed at him...hopefully.**_

**A: Zeus, Hades, Hermes, Dionysus, Demeter, Hestia are neutral. Hera, Athena, Poseidon, Hephaestus are supporting the Greeks. Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Ares are supporting the Trojans.**

**JustPassingBy: **_**Love the book and I can't wait for the next update...I'm just curious if the book is also going to take place in the future (I mean the original PJO timeline,around 2000 or whenever) or is it just going to focus on Ancient Greece...I mean,I'm going to read it anyway,but I like books where Perseus was born in the past and then became immortal and helps gods in the next war...I'd be really happy if you answer my question because I'm dying to know:)**_

**A: It's definitely going to go to present time. Sometime. **

**bao-earthdragon:_ Yeah Zeus is the god of justice... so why didn't Sirius Back in Harry Potter get a fair trial and therefore justice? :P Also he ust wanted to blame his family for his own failures, shortcomings and other thiings... That is a real god of justice for you all ;) Ahem... what shall Solangelo be? I never heard of this... Could be because I'm new to this fandom here. Is this... Will Solace and Nico or Bianca di Angelo? Why should there be such a specific pairing out of canon with people that never had the slightest to do with each other? :D You don't even have a full plot and are writing this story? This doesn't seem very... wise or bright. Nothing to say against you persoally, but I seldom encountered a story without a prewritten and/ or thought out plot, that was good in the end. In most cases they will just be abandomed. I think that the relationship between Artemis and Perseus is pretty clear in this storyline :) Or better said, the two possibilities ;)_**

**A: I'm not sure whether I can tell you what Solangelo is since you're new to the fandom. Hint: Read Blood of Olympus. Also, what I meant by full plot is that I planned out the major events that will happen throughout the story, but I'm still working on the transition phases****. So yeah, for the moment, the plot is pretty plastic. I've already decided on basically 85-90% of the story plot (and yes, that means I know the future pairings), but the remaining 10-15% is still open to suggestions.  
**

**This story has been added to its first community! **

**Cheers!**


	6. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Read/Fav/Follow/Review/Enjoy!**

***If you notice any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me!**

* * *

The Olympians sat in stunned silence. Some glanced at Zeus questioningly, silently asking for orders. Zeus' face had gone blank, concealing any emotions he felt behind his trademark scowl.

Ares drew his sword and pointed it at Perseus. "Who in Hades are you?!" he demanded, grabbing Perseus' head and wrenching it back. Perseus gritted his teeth in pain, but did not say anything.

"Enough, Ares." Zeus motioned for the god of war to sit down. He stood up and approached Perseus. "However, Ares did raise a fair question. Who are you, boy? Who are your parents? Answer this, or I will banish you to Tartarus."

Perseus didn't answer. He knew full well that if he revealed the identities of his parents, the knowledge would only cause more chaos among the Olympians.

Zeus stared down at Perseus, his facial expression revealing nothing on what he was thinking. The god raised his hand and the air in the room seemed to hum.

Suddenly, a massive lightning bolt shot down from the ceiling into Zeus' open hand, crackling and emitting an aura of massive power. Even the other Olympians seemed to lean away a little at the sight of the fearsome weapon—even Poseidon himself.

Perseus wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen to him, but he was sure that either way, he was going to end up dead. Or worse.

He heard Tartarus wasn't very good this time of year. Or any time of year. It always seemed to be humid, hot, and filled with gang-banging monsters.

"As king of the Olympians, I condemn you to a lifetime in Tartaru—"

"Wait!" With narrowed eyes, Zeus turned to Apollo, who had a hand stretched out, motioning for Zeus to stop. Unnoticed by the other gods, Artemis glanced at him with an expression of disbelief, silently questioning whether he had a death wish.

"What is it, Apollo?" Zeus asked, slightly lowering his lightning bolt.

Apollo looked down at Perseus with a determined expression. The latter dimly wondered what irrational excuse the god was going to come up with this time.

Apollo's gaze turned steely. Perseus' eyes widened slightly, as this was one of the few times he had ever seen the god become serious. "I know who this boy is," Apollo said. "Along with who his parents are." Artemis' gaze turned shocked for a second before reverting to a neutral expression. However, the worry in her eyes was still as clear as daylight.

Zeus studied Apollo for a short while. "Then who is this boy? And who are his parents?"

"His name is Perseus. He was born recently and is a minor god. However, he doesn't have any domains yet. This is why his aura is so weak and how he managed to interfere with mortal affairs without breaking any of the Ancient Laws. At the moment, his power is just a little bit higher than that of a demigod."

The Olympians were silent as they took in this information. Athena frowned. "He has been interfering with the Trojan war for a little over a week now. If he were a minor god, the Fates should have punished him for interfering with mortal lives so much. Apparently, he is also known as an invincible hunter among the mortals. I have also discovered that his archery skills are perhaps on par with the best heroes. Furthermore, it seems that some, including my champion, Odysseus, know him as the 'Apprentice of Artemis.'"

Athena looked at Artemis, who scoffed. "I have never seen this minor godling before, nor have I ever heard of him. Either way, he is of no significance to me."

Zeus looked down at Perseus, who still hadn't said a word. "And his parents?"

Apollo raised his head slightly, taking deep breath. "I am his father," he said. Perseus' eyes widened. _What in Hades' name you doing?!_ he thought. "His mother was a nymph."

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "There has never been a case where a nymph and a god have given birth to a minor god. A monster, yes. But for a minor god to be born..."

Apollo shrugged. "I'm not so sure of that myself, I'll admit. It could be a fluke. It will most likely not happen again."

"Nevertheless, something must be done about this..._Perseus_," Zeus said. "I will not allow him to run rampant in the mortal world doing whatever he pleases."

"My King, if I may..." Zeus nodded to Athena. "The best course of action would be to find out what domains this god possesses. It would also be wise to have him prove his loyalty to Olympus." Perseus couldn't help but feel that this was revenge for him changing sides from the Greeks to the Trojans.

Zeus stroked his beard, which sparked with electricity. He was silent for a while. "Very well. In order to test where his loyalties lie, Perseus will serve under one of the gods and carry out tasks."

Apollo stood up, looking at Zeus and silently asking for permission to speak. Zeus nodded slightly. "This conflict between the Trojans and the Greeks is getting nowhere. This war will last for more than a few years. I have seen it." Several of the gods began to murmur. "We Olympians are divided and supporting one of the two sides or remaining neutral. The Greek side has several powerful heroes at its disposal, including Achilles, Diomedes, and Ajax the Great. The Trojans have only Hector. To even the odds, I propose that Perseus serves the Trojan army against the Greeks until the end of the war."

Ares, who was supporting the Trojans, grinned wickedly, spinning a dagger in his hand. "This sounds interesting! But how good a fighter is the wimp?"

"No doubt more powerful than you, Ares," Athena said.

"What was that, bird whore?"

"You heard me, war god."

"What, can't think of any good insults?"

"I have no need to condescend to your level. Seeing as how the gap between us is so great, I do not believe that I am even capable of such a miserable feat."

"...huh?"

"Exactly."

Artemis turned to Zeus. "I do not favor this entirely, but I must agree with Apollo. Having Perseus serve the Trojans is the best test for his loyalty."

"However, if he served the Greeks," Athena interjected, "there would not be any consequences either. In the end, both conflicting sides worship us as their gods. In order to minimize the amount of bloodshed, having him serve the Greeks would be the better option. Also, Apollo's wish to have Perseus serve the Trojans may be biased, as Perseus is, as Apollo has said, his son. Furthermore, he is the patron of Troy and thus would naturally desire to have a strong ally against the Greeks."

Zeus, who was neutral in the war, faced Perseus. "The godling has spent time fighting for both sides. We will allow him to decide which side to serve." Athena didn't look satisfied with the decision, but she nodded nevertheless.

The Olympians stared down at Perseus with anticipation. Perseus was silent for a while. "I'll join the Trojans then," he said.

"And who will guarantee that you will not betray us?" Zeus asked.

"I propose Artemis," Apollo said immediately. "She has her Hunters and her own hunting skill. If Perseus attempted to escape, Artemis would be the best candidate in tracking him down and recapturing him."

Zeus stroked his beard. "Then it is decided. Artemis shall watch over this godling and make sure that he does not turn against Olympus." The king of the Olympians turned towards Perseus. "If you do...you will be wiped off the face of this earth."

The chains binding Perseus' wrists vanished and he stood up. His bloody nose had healed by now, but it was still covered with golden ichor.

"Let's go, _boy_," Artemis grabbed Perseus roughly. The two vanished in a flash of silver light.

* * *

Artemis and Perseus reappeared in the forest where Perseus had sent Zoë to the Hunters. After a few seconds, there was a flash of golden light as Apollo appeared.

Artemis studied Perseus' face carefully, placing a hand on his cheek. "Are you hurt anywhere? Have all of your injuries healed?"

Perseus nodded to the second question and shook his head to the first. Artemis' face turned relieved. "Good." Her expression suddenly turned to rage and she lashed out, grabbing Apollo's left ear and Perseus' right ear. "Now what were you two idiots thinking?!" She dragged the two protesting immortals deeper into the forest towards the site where the Hunters had set up camp.

Upon seeing their leader dragging two men behind her, the Hunters immediately broke into laughter. Artemis deposited the two immortals roughly onto the ground. Apollo and Perseus stood up, wincing and rubbing their injured ears.

"Perseus!" Several Hunters ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "You're back!"

Perseus grinned slightly. "Hello Hana, Galina, Phaedra."

A girl wearing a silver circlet with ginger hair approached Perseus. "Hey Perseus."

Perseus nodded. "Phoebe."

"Perseus!" Zoë ran up to him. She was now dressed in a regular Hunter's uniform. "You're alright!"

"Define alright." Perseus rubbed his wrists. He gestured to her clothes. "I see you've joined the Hunt now."

Zoë nodded happily. Perseus laughed. "Well, if you have any questions, Grandma Phoebe has all the answers you could possibly want."

"Shut the hell up, Arrowhead!"

"Oh, that's rich, coming from the girl with an _actual_ arrow head!"

"Wanna fight?!" By now, Phoebe and Perseus were literally butting heads.

A Huntress sighed. "One minute since he arrives and they're already back at it..."

"Perseus." Perseus and Phoebe turned to Artemis, who was holding open her tent flap with a solemn expression. "A word, please."

Perseus entered Artemis' tent. Apollo was already seated inside the tent and was munching on some kind of meat. By its smell, Perseus could tell that it was goat.

The tent itself was decorated with various furs that Artemis had collected on her hunts. There was a small cot in the corner and a small fire in the center of the tent. Perseus sat next to Artemis and watched as Apollo pointed a finger at the fire. The god shot a small beam of light into the fire, making it grow slightly.

Artemis sighed. "It seems we've reached the worst case scenario now."

Apollo shrugged. "He's been concealed for two hundred years. What did you expect to happen? It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Still..." Artemis glanced at Perseus. "This is the worst time for it to happen."

"Ah, it'll be fine. He's a grown man now, Arty. He's two centuries old! But still..." Apollo leaned forward. "Speaking of two centuries, it's been a while now. Aren't you ever going to settle down?"

Perseus leaned on one hand. "Too much work."

Apollo choked on his meat. "You hunt some of the most fearsome monsters in all of Greece with Artemis for _fun_, and yet settling down is _too much work_?"

"That sounds about right."

Apollo face-palmed. Perseus grinned. "Thanks anyways, 'Dad.'"

"Stop that. That was a horrifying experience for me."

"Moving on," Artemis growled. Apollo and Perseus immediately shut up and sat up straight. Apollo rolled his meal into the fire. "How long will the war last, Apollo?"

Apollo stroked his chin thoughtfully. "About nine to ten years." Perseus groaned. "Sorry, Perseus."

Artemis patted his hand, smiling gently. "We'll be here if you need us." Her face turned serious. "Have you figured out your domains yet?"

Perseus shook his head. His eyebrows furrowed and a look of frustration appeared on his face. "I can't figure it out. There's nothing that stands out."

"It's always the minor gods with identity crises," Apollo sighed.

Artemis stared at Perseus with a concerned expression. "It shouldn't take this long for any minor god to find his domain. Perhaps time?"

Perseus shrugged. "I don't know."

Apollo leaned back. "Well, at least the other gods haven't found out about who your parents are yet. But if they do..."

"If Zeus finds out, then he'll have to go through me first before he lays a finger on Perseus," Artemis growled.

Apollo nodded in agreement. "You couldn't have said it any better, Arty." He stood up. "Anyways, Perseus and I had better go. It's nearing dawn, and our little godling needs to report to Priam in the morning."

* * *

_**Nine Years Later...**_

Perseus stood on top of the Trojan walls, staring at the horizon. He could see the Greek camps in the far distance at the Scamander River.

For the past nine years, the Trojan War had continued to rage on with no sign of stopping. Greeks eventually giving up attacking the Trojan walls. Instead, they began to plunder the land to their advantage. Originally, it was just to sack the villages and towns around Troy to gather food. Later, the strategy to destroy Trojan-allied towns became more complicated and in the end allowed the Greeks to gain a good amount of wealth along with a bountiful amount of food. Prince Hector had attempted to use diplomacy and stop the Greeks from attacking the innocent villages and cities around Troy, but Agamemnon refused to hear any of it. In response to Hector's diplomacy, the King of Mycenae led a siege against yet another city.

Achilles and the Myrmidons had eventually rejoined the fight. With the strength of the Myrmidons, the Greek forces were able to gain the advantage in the war. However, Agamemnon decided to blow it for the second time. The king somehow decided that taking Brisēís was a good idea. So now, the Myrmidons were forced to stand down for the second time. Afterwards, the Greeks suffered defeat after defeat. Now, their moral was weak. A plague from Apollo had just hit their forces and was threatening to send them retreating back to the Greek mainlands without any hesitation. The war was almost over.

Perseus fought against the Greeks for nine years. He was relieved. In perhaps one year, the entire war would be over and he could finally be free again. Perseus made a vow to first hunt the Lydian Drakon after he was done proving his allegiance to the Olympians.

Both Perseus and Hector had both been against it, but Priam had decided that this time was the best time to strike the Greek camps and send them fleeing.

"Perseus?" Perseus turned and faced Hector. Over the nine years, the two had become rather good friends. In order to keep his disguise as a good archer and a mortal, Perseus made his appearance age over the years. Now, he appeared to be about twenty six years old.

"It's time?" Perseus asked. Hector nodded before turning back and heading down the walls with Perseus lagging behind.

Little did Perseus know that this battle would change the entire outcome of the war.

* * *

**It's been a while, hasn't it? Anyways, Cursed Fate is now finished, so go check that out!**

**It seems that the Trojan War is coming to an end! Which means...perhaps a clash between two friends? ;)**

**Now that I'm back...Let's answer some reviews! I can't believe how much attention this story actually got seeing as how it was completely based off of me watching too much Troy. **

**Son of The Herobrine: **_**I saw someone else say that you should make the Trojans win because it would be original. While that is true, you would end up having to create 'The Trojan Empire' instead of the Roman Empire, as Rome would have never existed, and would have never have needed to move from what is now Modern Day Turkey. Thus because of that Europe would have never come to power, instead Asia would have, never creating the Holy Roman Empire (France/England), England would have never come to power due to the legacy of Rome, the dark ages would have never happened, instead of western expansion eastern expansion would have happened, thus make the world powers go right instead of left, making China/Japan (as they would be both the same country) the ones to first settle America, creating the ten colonies on the western border (as thirteen is an unlucky number in China), an emperor in China would have begun taxing the Americas (or whatever we would call ourselves), thus leading to a war of independence against China instead of England, and eventual expansion east for America, likely taking much of Mexico and Canada with it and making America twice as large, the civil war will be west versus east due to land issues, the war of 1812 would have instead become the war of 1829, Asia would be like modern Europe, Europe would be like modern Middle east, Middle east would be like modern Africa, and Africa would be like modern Asia. All this boils down to the fact that we would be speaking Chinese instead of English. Quantum Physics b*tch. Dam it, now my brain hurts...**_

**A: This.**

**bao-earthdragon: **_**Okay... right now you really have confused me with three new possibillities :D I think I am massively overthinking it and before I start to confuse anyone else or to annoy people with my theories, I will carry this discussion in the next few days to your PM ;)**_

**A: It's been a month. :/**

**And as always, suggestions are welcome (that includes OC's). And reviews. Please.**

**The story got added to its second and third community!**

**Cheers!**


	7. The End of the Trojan War

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Read/Fav/Follow/Review/Enjoy!**

***If you notice any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me!**

* * *

The Trojan army marched on towards the Greek camp. It was now midnight, and most of the Greek soldiers were asleep. A perfect time to strike.

However, Perseus felt rather uneasy about this attack. He didn't know what, but he knew that something bad was definitely going to happen on this mission.

He marched beside Hector in front of the army with his bow out. The soldiers of the army were spread out in a long wall of bronze, muscle, and wood surrounding the Greek camp, ready to charge.

Perseus turned to the archers and nodded. They nocked their arrows and set them on fire before releasing them. The arrows flew into the camp and within moments, a quarter of the Greek camp was in flames. Greeks poured out of their tents shouting and screaming. Most of them were barely dressed and were wearing almost no armor.

The Trojan archers released another volley, setting more of the Greek camp on fire. Perseus felt that this move was a little risky because it would give away the position of the Trojan army, but the second volley did nothing except increase the disorder and chaos among the Greek soldiers.

Just then, Hector gave the signal for the Trojan soldiers to advance. The Trojan soldiers rushed forward. Several Trojans ran forward, holding a battering ram. In mere moments, the gates to the Greek camp were open and the Trojans poured into the camp like water pouring into a sinking ship.

The Greeks yelled and shouted. Some attempted to rally the others, but they were quickly slaughtered by the Trojans. By the time the Greeks had regrouped and snapped out of their disorder, many of the Greek soldiers had been killed.

"Forward! Do not let this camp fall! We will _not_ fall to the Trojans!" Perseus heard Agamemnon's faint voice fell from within the army. "Forward!"

However, the Greek army was simply too weak and too disorientated still. The Greeks found themselves being pushed back more and more. It would not be long before they found themselves forced out of their camp.

Perseus fought alongside the Trojan forces, his face partially hidden by a mask and a thin hood. Many Greeks attempted to kill the lone archer, but they found themselves to be no match for his skill.

Out of the corner of his eye, Perseus saw Hector knock Odysseus out with the shaft of his spear and disarm Diomedes. However, Ajax came and rescued the two from being killed. Hector sidestepped a strike from Ajax's mighty sword before stepping back.

Perseus turned his attention back to the battle at hand. "Kill that man!" There was a massive man covered with armor. He was wielding a massive shield and spear that slightly crackled with lightning. However, due to chaos of the battle, the Greeks and Trojans alike did not notice this.

Perseus did.

Without any hesitation, he nocked an arrow and shot it. It shot straight into the man's eye, piercing his skull and shooting into his brain. The man dropped dead immediately. Lightning faintly boomed above as Zeus noticed the death of his demigod son.

Several Greek soldiers barely dressed with armor rushed at Perseus. Perseus ducked under one strike and pulled out a hunting knife before slamming it into a man's jaw. He immediately turned around and jabbed forward with the butt of his bow, slamming it into another soldier's windpipe and crushing it. He turned to the last man and saw a sword flying towards his face. His eyes flashed momentarily and the sword slowed in midair. Perseus held out his hand and pushed the sword aside before slamming his foot onto the man's groin. The man fell to the ground and was silenced quickly when Perseus slammed his foot down again—this time on the man's throat.

Suddenly, a war horn sounded loud and clear across the battlefield. Perseus grimaced as he recognized where it had come from.

Just then, two thousand Myrmidon warriors, fresh and eager for blood, charged into the Trojan forces. Perseus' eyes widened when he saw a rather familiar-looking man leading them.

The Myrmidons slammed into the Trojan forces like a massive wave crashing against a sand castle. The Trojans found themselves easily outmatched by the superior skill of the Myrmidon army. The rest of the Greeks yelled out a fearsome battle cry before charging forward; their courage and hope renewed by the return of the Myrmidons.

Perseus grimaced before nocking an arrow. As he was about to release it, he hesitated. He had been friends with several of the Myrmidons. Was it right to kill them? All over this little dispute? Over this petty war?

Just then, a sword came out of nowhere and Perseus leapt back instinctively. His eyes widened as he saw who his attacker was.

"Achilles," Perseus said.

Achilles simply got into a offensive stance and did not reply. Perseus found himself surrounded by Trojan and Greek forces alike, who were all wondering which legendary fighter would be the victor. He saw Hector glance at him worriedly.

Perseus turned back to Achilles. He couldn't let the son of Thetis find out that he was serving the Trojans. Without saying a word, he nocked an arrow with blinding speed and fired it at Achilles.

Achilles raised his shield immediately and blocked the arrow. By the time he lowered it, Perseus already had two arrows nocked and ready to fire. He fired in a pattern: first at Achilles's head, then his lower body. Then his head, then his lower body. Repeat.

Perseus felt rather uneasy about this battle, and his suspicions were starting to grow. Since Achilles was invincible to all attacks except to his left ankle, he would usually charge immediately without any fear of being killed. However, this Achilles was maintaining a defensive posture. But not for long.

Perseus fired another arrow. As Achilles went to block, his shield arm suddenly froze. It had cramped up and locked in place after being moved up and down repeatedly. The freezing was for less than a second, but Achilles found himself unable to block the arrow. However, it luckily bounced off his helmet and into the crowd.

Perseus glanced around him and frowned in disgust. This was no longer a battle. It was a game, and all of the soldiers had turned into spectators cheering for their respective teams.

Achilles rushed forward, stabbing with his spear. A grave mistake, and Perseus was sure that Achilles knew this as well. Perseus flicked his wrist and time suddenly slowed by a fraction so small that it went unnoticed by the Trojans and Greeks. Perseus sidestepped Achilles' spear and leaped to the side, nocking an arrow. Achilles went to block his body, but Perseus suddenly changed direction and shot the arrow into Achilles' left ankle, piercing it.

Perseus' eyes widened when he saw Achilles stumble. Nothing else happened.

It was then that Perseus knew that this Achilles was a fake. Without hesitation, he fired an arrow into fake Achilles' eye, killing him instantly. The man dropped to the ground and the Trojans mobbed him immediately, scrambling for his armor. The Greek forces screamed and yelled before charging. Perseus saw Ajax grab the man's body and flee. However, the armor of Achilles now belonged to Troy.

Perseus turned to leave, but then a glint of bronze caught his eye. A sword suddenly slammed into his face and sent him toppling to the ground. The battlefield went silent as both the Greek and Trojan forces stared in awe and fear at the man before them.

Achilles stood in front of Perseus with a look of pure rage on his face. "I will tear you apart, Trojan."

Perseus was facing away from Achilles. His hood had fallen and his mask was broken and gone. He stood up and faced Achilles. His old friend's eyes widened in shock. "It can't be!" The rest of the Greek forces stepped back in surprise as well.

"You joined _them_?!" Achilles demanded. Perseus noticed that he was wearing no armor and had only a shield and sword.

Perseus knew that he couldn't explain the true reason why he joined the Trojans. "Yes. I told you, didn't I? I support the Trojans more than the Greeks. They even seem to have a better sense of civility than the Greeks. Shocking, I know."

"You..._do you have any idea what you've done?!_" Achilles was shaking with anger.

"And if I say no?"

"_You killed Patroclus!_" Perseus' eyes widened. _That_ was who the fake Achilles was? His _cousin_?

"He was pretending to be something he was not," Perseus said without any emotion. However, on the inside, his mind was in turmoil. Had he really just killed one of the few people he was friends with and could tolerate? "He tried to act as you. I figured out that he wasn't and so I killed him. I never saw his face, however." He turned to Hector. "This is enough for one day. Pull back."

Perseus heard a yell from behind him and instinctively ducked. A sword flew over his head, just barely missing it. Perseus kicked back. Achilles stumbled backwards before charging again.

Perseus scowled. He rushed forward and ducked under Achilles' swing before crouching low and swinging his leg on Achilles' left ankle. Achilles yelled in pain and Perseus quickly took advantage of the situation. He slammed his bow onto Achilles head before kicking him back while nocking an arrow.

"Don't forget that I am the only one here who knows your weakness," Perseus growled. "I could finish you off right here, right now—" Achilles kicked Perseus back and got up.

Faster than Perseus anticipated, Achilles rushed forward and slammed his shield into Perseus' chest. At the same time, he swung his sword downwards in a deadly arc aimed for Perseus' face.

There was a flash of bronze and the sound of metal against metal rang in the air. Hector stood over Perseus with his sword and shield ready. "I am the one who ordered Perseus to kill you. I am the one who killed that man."

Achilles growled. "Move aside, Hector."

Hector stared back at Achilles. "No." Without turning to the Trojans, he yelled, "Back to the city!" The Trojans slowly retreated.

Perseus got up and looked at Achilles. Achilles glared at him, but nodded all the same.

By the time this war ended, one of them would be dead.

* * *

Perseus watched as Achilles engaged Hector in battle. The former had gotten a new set of armor and seemed to have the advantage. Perseus knew that Hector, as talented as he was, was no match for Achilles. He never was. Hector could fall to any attack to any part of his body. Achilles could only fall to a strike to his ankle.

Furthermore, Achilles was a demigod. Hector was just a mortal.

Perseus watched in silence as Hector fell to Achilles. The spectators around him wailed in despair—the loudest of them being Andromache. His eyes narrowed when he saw Achilles tie Hector's corpse to his chariot and then start off, riding around the walls of Troy.

"What is this?" King Priam yelled. "Have you no honor?!"

Several archers readied their bows, but Perseus motioned for them to stand down. "Just because the enemy no longer has honor does not mean that we should abandon ours." Perseus turned to Priam. "Achilles won the fight. Hector lost. It was never agreed what was to be done with the loser's body. Hence, Achilles may do whatever he likes with Hector's body. Feed it to the wolves, eat it, cook it, bury it, burn it, I don't know, but there is nothing that can be done about it." Perseus walked away from the others. "Nevertheless, if you want, I can attempt to get it back."

He walked off towards his room in the palace and waited until nightfall.

Once night came, Perseus set out towards the Greek camp. On the way, he was met by Priam and Hermes. Hermes explained to Perseus that he and Priam would go and that Perseus was not needed to recovered Hector's body. After a while, Perseus agreed to this.

Perseus walked through the streets of Troy, deep in thought. He knew that Troy would fall quickly now that Hector was dead. It was only a matter of time.

Perseus scowled and sighed. He needed some fresh air.

Grabbing his bow, he sneaked past the guards on top of the walls of Troy and leaped off of it, landing on the ground below with a soft thud before sprinting towards the forest.

Once he was inside the forest, he perched on top of a tree and aimed at a random boar before releasing his arrow. However, just as his arrow struck the boar in the head, another arrow from somewhere struck the bow in the head as well. With a short pained squeal, the boar fell to the ground, dead.

Perseus glanced to the right. His eyes widened. "Zoë," he said, shocked. It had been almost two years since he had seen the Huntress.

Since she was supporting the Trojans, Artemis had led the Hunters in guerrilla warfare against the Greek forces. However, two years ago, she stopped. Perseus had later discovered that the Hunters had gone on a hunt for the Lydian Drakon.

Perseus almost broke his bow in frustration when he had found out that he could no longer hunt the drakon. It was completely unfair. Phoebe later told him to woman up and then the two got into their eight hundredth fight. They were later both grounded by Artemis.

Zoë grinned. "Hey, Perseus."

Perseus jumped down from the tree. "What are you doing here? Where's the Hunt?"

Zoë gestured behind her. "Somewhere back there."

"And my first question?"

"What, I can't go on a hunt? Which you interrupted?"

Perseus snorted. "_I_ interrupted? I clearly hit that boar first."

"Fat chance, Perseus."

Perseus grinned. He leaned against a tree and sighed. "After almost ten years, this war is almost over."

Zoë leaned on the tree next to him. "What do you plan on doing afterwards?"

"What do you think? Hunt with my fellow huntresses. I_ was_ planning to track down a drakon whose name I'm not going to say, but you know, it just happened to be hunted by, I don't know, _someone_." Zoë grinned cheekily. "You just_ had_ to take that one."

"Well, you're a god, right? Just wait until it reforms." Over the past several years, Perseus had told Zoë about how he was a minor god and was about two centuries old. He also told her who his mother and father were. To say that Zoë was shocked would be a major understatement.

Perseus rolled his eyes. "That might take decades. Maybe even centuries. I can't wait that long."

"I might," Zoë muttered.

Perseus glanced at her. "Did you say something?"

"Hmm? No, nothing." Zoë slightly blushed, but Perseus didn't notice.

The two continued to talk through the night, chatting about random things. As they talked, they were oblivious to a certain silver-eyed goddess watching them from the top of a tree with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

A few weeks passed from Hector's deaths. The Trojans lost battle after battle and were gradually forced back into the city. However, the Greeks still failed to get past their worst obstacle: the walls of Troy. No matter what they attempted to do, the walls did not fall.

However, after a while, Odysseus, led by Athena, proposed a plan to trick the Trojans using a wooden horse.

The plan had worked splendidly.

Perseus now stood in a garden of Troy that was at the edge of one of the walls surrounding the Trojan palace.

Perseus surveyed the burning city of Troy without any emotion. "So the great Troy finally falls," he murmured.

"And so will you."

Perseus turned and faced Achilles, who was looking at him with a glare powerful enough to stop a man dead in his tracks. "You can't beat me, Achilles. I know your weakness. You don't know mine. The spars we had—I barely used my real power during them."

Achilles did not listen to Perseus' warning and charged at the minor god. Perseus dodged the first strike and grabbed Achilles' spear before snapping the point off and tossing it over the wall and into the burning city of Troy below.

Achilles flipped his spear and stabbed at Perseus again, but Perseus dodged that and grabbed Achilles' spear again before snapping the other point off. "That won't work against me, Achilles."

The son of Thetis let out a growl before he threw the shaft of his spear at Perseus. Perseus dodged it and as he did, Achilles drew his sword and rushed at Perseus, swinging his blade rapidly. Perseus stepped back and away from the edge of the wall while dodging Achilles' strikes. Even though Achilles was a demigod and Perseus a minor god, the latter had to admit that Achilles could possibly defeat him in combat.

Perseus jumped back and drew his bow. He nocked an arrow and fired it at Achilles' left ankle, but the son of Thetis blocked the arrow with his shield and kept his ankle hidden from view.

Achilles charged at Perseus, but Perseus made sure to keep his distance from Achilles. He fired arrow after arrow, but nothing got past Achilles' shield. However, Achilles' efforts went to waste as well, as he could not get close to Perseus.

Perseus knew that he had to finish this quickly. However, just before he could fire another arrow, Achilles stumbled and fell to the ground onto one knee, letting out a yell of pain. Perseus' eyes widened when he saw a golden arrow sticking out from Achilles' ankle. He looked up and saw Paris standing not too far from the son of Thetis, wielding a bow.

It didn't take Perseus long for him to figure out that Paris had cowardly killed Achilles while the latter was occupied with him.

Achilles looked at Perseus, defeat in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but a trickle of blood poured from it and he collapsed on the ground, dead.

Afiery rage rushed through Perseus' veins and he drew an arrow to fire at Paris, but before he could, Paris' appearance suddenly changed. In a matter of seconds, he seemed to age a hundred years. His face grew twisted, wrinkled, and pained. He let out a cry of agony, but his screams were cut short when he suddenly withered into dust and blew away in the wind.

Perseus' eyes widened with realization. Just then, the atmosphere turned ominous and dark. The torches dimmed and time slowed. A slow gust of wind blew past, howling eerily.

_"So my disgraceful son finally decides to reveal himself to the gods,"_ a voice said. The voice sounded like knives scraping against stone. It was unspeakably old, cold, and powerful.

Perseus whirled around, his eyes narrowing. "You are not welcome here. Leave _now_."

The voice chuckled. _"You would talk back to your father with that tone? Your mother hasn't done well in raising you, I see."_

Perseus snarled. "Don't talk about here with your filthy mouth as if you know any about her. You forced yourself upon her in an attempt to break her."

The voice laughed. _"And it nearly worked. Wouldn't you agree, my _son_?"_

"I am not your son. And you are _not_ my father."

_"Is that so?"_ The voice chuckled. _"Imagine if the gods found out about your true identity. You would be executed, and your mother would be—"_

"_Silence!_" Perseus nocked an arrow and fired it towards the source of the voice, but the voice just laughed.

_"Now, now is that any way to treat your father that way?"_ A burning column suddenly toppled and smashed into the ground in front of Perseus, sending a cloud of dust everywhere._ "We will speak later. Give your mother my regards.__"_ The voice cackled before disappearing.

"_SHUT UP!_" A wave of energy exploded from Perseus and slammed into the rocks and plants surrounding him. The plants immediately withered and died and the rocks crumbled into dust as Perseus' power over time destroyed both of them.

Perseus' ears were ringing and the echo of Kronos' laugh reverberated in his head.

* * *

**Um...heh.**

**And so we're done with the Trojan War which I _totally_ rushed past because I was getting sick of it and we seriously need to advance this plot.**

**Some of you all probably noticed, but for the ones who did not, I changed the story of the Trojan War a bit, saying that Achilles joined the battle in the end to avenge Patroclus.**

**I also edited the Achilles vs Hector part because honestly, who wants to read about Achilles and Hector running around with the gods aiding them for _several days_? Furthermore, there's already plenty of stories written for the Trojan War that go into detail of the Hector vs Achilles battle.**

**Let's answer some reviews!**

**Williamisabutt: _You spelled crisis wrong, no offense though. Also this was a great chapter!_**

**A: Crises is the plural for crisis.**

**littlebear62007: **_**I just read that authors note and now my brain is about to explode. still update**_

**A: Lol why?**

**Derox-1223: **_**Did you just? Yeah I think you did.**_

**A: I have no idea what that is supposed to mean. :/**

**Guest: **_**The "party" Eris was not invited to was Peleus' and Thetis' (parents of Achilles) wedding, so they can be blamed too. But be honest, would you invite the goddess of Strife and Discord to your party?**_

**A: Yes. XD**

**Ian:** _**I love your stories! You do the research to make sure everything is right, and as a result your stories are even better! I have a question though, are you making a sequel to cursed fate if so when will it be up?**_

**A: Thanks! I'm not sure if every detail is right, but I try to make sure that most of the details are correct. The stories that have little to no regard for detail just annoy me sometimes. Anyways, in regards to your question, the sequel to Cursed Fate will be up after this story develops further. I've been working on Cursed Fate so much and I've made the readers of this story wait so long for an update because of it. For the moment, my focus is on this story. After a while, it will slightly switch to Cursed Fate's sequel, and after this story nears its completion/is complete, my focus will be entirely on Cursed Fate's sequel. But who knows? I may or may not have another story in the works as well... ;) But I'm still debating whether I should or shouldn't post it, and if I do, when I should do so (_A warning to readers: it's not PJO. At all. It's not Frozen either, and no, it's not a sequel of the x-over I did._).**

**And as always, all suggestions are welcome! If you have any OC's that you think might be a good addition to the story, feel free to suggest them!**

**Cheers!**


	8. Python

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Read/Fav/Follow/Review/Enjoy!**

***If you notice any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me!**

* * *

Several hellhounds ran through a forest, panting. However, before they got far, several silver and bronze arrows pierced their sides, killing them instantly.

Perseus and Zoë dropped down from the trees. "So, Perseus with thirty nine, and Zoë with thirty eight," Perseus said, grinning. "What was that about you being a better archer than me?"

"Shut up."

"I don't think that's what you said when—" Perseus laughed at Zoë's expression. "Sorry."

It had been several decades since the end of the Trojan War. After Troy was burned to the ground, the Olympians summoned Perseus one more time and deemed that he had proven his worth to them and that he would be allowed to go about on his business as before. However, Perseus knew that many of the Olympians still did not trust him, especially Athena, who seemed to be trying the hardest to figure out who he really is. Luckily, she was nowhere close to figuring out the identities of Perseus' father and mother.

The meeting with Kronos during the sack of Troy still angered Perseus. Perseus knew the stories of Kronos well. He had overthrown his father Ouranos and seized the throne, thus ruling over the sky, the earth, and below. Then, after Kronos made the cliché foolish move of attempting to subdue his own children to prevent them from taking his throne (because that always works), the youngest son of Kronos, Zeus, freed his brothers and sisters. The Titans and newly named Olympians fought for an entire decade, and the Titan War ended with the Titans being imprisoned in Tartarus (great vacation spot for sadists and Satanists) and Kronos being cut to pieces and thrown into Tartarus as well just to add salt to the festering wounds.

That was where the stories about the Titan War and Kronos' rule ended. However, Perseus knew that the stories did not end there.

As the Titan War grew to a close, Kronos had hidden a portion of his essence and kept it dormant in the woods. In the event that the Titans lost the war, Kronos would transfer his consciousness to the dormant essence and wait, first regaining most of his power. Then, he would force himself on a woman—preferably a goddess, and gain a child who would resurrect him and lead the Titans against the Olympians, crushing their rule. A little over a millennium later, Kronos found an opportunity.

Unfortunately for Kronos, his child ended up turning against him immediately.

That child was Perseus.

Perseus could remember the battle he had with his father very well. It was an intense but short battle, but in the end, Kronos lost. However, the Titan managed to escape before Perseus could finish him off.

Perseus hunted for Kronos for years, but the Titan seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Perseus!" Perseus shook out of his daze and stared at Zoë, who was looking at him with a slightly annoyed expression. "You're doing it again."

Perseus shook his head. "Sorry." He turned to the hellhounds, which had turned into pools of black blood and shadows. "So, what do you want to hunt now? There really isn't anything interesting left in this area."

Zoë frowned slightly. "That's true. But—"

"Guys!" A Huntress names Pyrrha ran up to the two, holding her bow. "You need to come quick! Something's happened!"

Perseus raised an eyebrow. "Like..?"

"The Python's reformed! It's taken Phoebe to its new lair!"

Zoë's eyes widened. "Phoebe's a daughter of Apollo. That means—"

"—This might be an act of revenge against Apollo," Perseus finished. "Let's go." The three ran off back towards the Hunters' camp.

* * *

"There it is," Pyrrha said. She pointed to a cave in the distance. "That's where Python's hiding."

Perseus nocked an arrow. "Pyrrha, stay with the others and wait for my signal. Zoë, Lumi, let's go." The two Huntresses nodded.

The three approached the cave and crouched at the edge of the cave. Perseus closed his eyes and listened for Python.

There was a faint scraping sound of scales against rock. Perseus opened his eyes and drew back the string immediately, letting loose the arrow into the darkness of the cave. He was rewarded with a growl of pain.

There was a loud rustling from within the cavern. Perseus' eyes widened and he pushed Zoë and Lumi away from the cave entrance. "Back!"

A massive earth dragon lunged out of the cave and snapped at Perseus. Perseus held out his hand and Python slowed in the air just enough for him to get away. The monster's massive jaws slammed into the earth, leaving behind a good-sized crater.

"Now!" Perseus yelled. A barrage of silver arrows rained down on the dragon, but most of the arrows bounced off its scales. The arrows that did find their marks seemed to only annoy the monster.

Python growled at Perseus before lunging again. Perseus dove out of the way and as Python barreled past him, he shot an arrow into one of Python's eyes. The monster shrieked in pain but kept going.

Before anybody could react, Python snapped up Lumi. Blood dripped from the monster's teeth along with a few pieces of flesh. The monster turned to Zoë, but before it could strike, Perseus shot an arrow into its other eyes, blinding it.

Python shrieked in pain and roared. A cloud of green gas erupted from Python's mouth, spreading out.

"Watch it!" Zoë leaped out of the way of the gas cloud before firing another arrow at Python. However, the moment the arrow hit the gas cloud, it erupted into flames and burned to ash. There was another barrage of arrows from the Hunters, but those too vaporized.

Perseus ran over to Zoë. "This is bad," Zoë said. "Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo are both at a meeting right now. And our arrows aren't penetrating the cloud of gas."

"Tell me something I don't know," Perseus muttered. _Help!_ he cried to Artemis and Apollo through his mind. _Python!_

"Retreat for now," Perseus ordered. "I'll buy you time. Go!" Zoë looked reluctant to go, but she obeyed.

Perseus stood in front of the slowly-clearing gas cloud, waiting. There was a low hiss from within the cloud and suddenly, Python's head shot out of the cloud and towards Perseus with the intent of biting his head off.

However, Perseus had been waiting for this moment. He grabbed his hunting knives and slammed them into the Python's injured right eye before grabbing his sword and slamming it down into a chink on the top of Python's head.

Surprisingly, the dragon did not go down. Instead, it hissed in pain before launching another attempt to eat Perseus.

Perseus quickly dove out of the way and stabbed at another chink in the dragon's scales, but the monster seemed to have been expecting this and slammed its tail into Perseus' chest.

Before he could react, the dragon lunged at Perseus while the latter was down.

As the dragon's bloody maw approached Perseus, a golden streak shot down from the sky and into Python's head. The dragon let loose a pained roar before a barrage of arrows rained down from the sky, striking the dragon in its head and neck. Python fell to the ground with a crash, limp.

A streak of light came down from the sky and slammed into the ground, revealing a blond man wielding a golden bow.

Apollo grinned. "Now what would you do without me?"

Perseus got up unsteadily and grinned slightly. "A couple minutes ago would have been nice."

Apollo's grin widened. He surveyed the situation. "I gotta say, taking on Python himself was pretty brave of you. Not the best decision you've made, but probably the bravest yet. Not saying that's a good thing, of course." Apollo turned to Zoë. "Hey, Zoë."

"Lord Apollo," Zoë said respectfully, bowing slightly.

"Ah, don't give me that. You're one of little sis' Hunters now! You're basically like my niece!" Apollo turned back to Perseus. "So...has the ship sailed yet?"

Perseus' eye twitched. "No."

Apollo looked slightly disappointed. "Pity. That would be fun."

"Fun for you, not for me."

"Eh, details, details," Apollo said, waving his hand dismissively.

Perseus rolled his eyes. "Of course." He regarded Apollo with a thankful expression. "Anyways, thanks for coming. I don't think we would have been able to defeat him without you."

Apollo grinned cheekily. "I know."

Perseus ignored Apollo's cheeky reply and knelt down next to Python's head, his eyebrows furrowing. He mouthed a silent prayer for Lumi before standing up and giving the Hunters the signal to stand down.

Zoë placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's give her the proper funeral rites." At that same time, Apollo looked up at his sun chariot and panicked, as he had forgotten to set the chariot on auto-pilot, causing the chariot to begin to dive-bomb towards Athens. Saying a quick good-bye, Apollo disappeared in a flash of golden light, mumbling curse words.

Perseus stood up and began to follow Zoë back to the Hunters' campsite, but a strange sound caught his attention. Nobody else seemed to have noticed it, however.

Perseus felt rather uneasy. He was sure that the sound came from a monster, judging by its deep tone and texture, but he couldn't discern where it was coming from, nor from what it came from.

Shaking off his uneasiness as remnants from the battle with Python, Perseus turned back around and followed the others to camp.

* * *

Artemis let loose another silver arrow and watched as it pierced the hide of a giant boar. She sighed in disappointment. There was no interesting prey to hunt at the moment.

There was the sound of a twig snapping. Artemis turned around, coming face to face with Athena.

"Athena," Artemis said respectfully.

"Sister," Athena replied curtly. Her expression was serious and quite tense. While it would have made any other god nervous, Artemis was used to her sister's seriousness and cold facial expressions, so she did not think much of it.

"What is it, sister?" Artemis cocked her head slightly. "It is not like you to interrupt my hunts like this."

Athena nodded. "It will not be a usual occurrence, I promise you. I simply came here to ask you of something."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "That is..?"

"I'd like to ask you about the true identity of that boy hunting with you. The one named Perseus."

* * *

**IS IMAGE MANAGER EDITING NOT WORKING FOR ANYONE ELSE? BECAUSE MINE ISN'T SAVING CRAP AFTER I EDIT STUFF. DX**

**BTW I'M BACK. **

**The foreshadowing is important though. VERY important.**

**BTW you might want to take a look at the bottom of my profile (if you haven't already seen it). Some of you might find it rather interesting. As in I posted a new story (one-shot.)**

**Anyways, let's answer some reviews.**

**Spartaca: **_**Omg this is really good! You should bring in Aeneis 3 he's the bae. Quick question: what are your sources for this story? I'm guessing Troy the movie?**_

**A: My sources...well, a little bit of Troy (especially early on), but so far, mostly the Iliad and just speculations. Now that the Trojan War is finished, I'm doing more research with a wider range of resources (including my old AP Euro book lol). And who's Aeneis 3? Google won't give me answers. :P**

**Amethyst Miku: **_**I think this is a good story! I can't wait to see where it goes :) I really appreciate it when authors go back and check facts to make facts as canon as possible As for OC's, i personally enjoyed the banter between Thalia and Percy, as well as reading a couple other FFs i think they portray nicely as a brother/sister pair that are best friends/worst enemies so it might have been cool to portray Thalia as the lieutenant at the time. I think instead of OCs maybe you can weave in other cannon characters :) Good luck! I can't wait for the next chapter **_

**A: If you're referring to Phoebe, she's not an OC...If you're not referring to her, what OC (s) are you referring to?**

**fearlessshadowhunter: **_**Since Kronos is Percy's father is Sally his mother or is it a minor goddess**_

**A: Sally doesn't exist in this story. Er, spoiler.**

**Ian: _Thanks! It's good to know my favorite story will be continued!_**

**A: You're welcome! :D**

**flamingmonkey0: **_**i could comment on your stories or i could keep Pm'ing you with stupid quotes**_

**A: O.o ?**

**And _THIS_ one's a doozy. **

**HiMC: **_**If you want to know how to improve your spelling then I have a simple solution for you; STOP BEING AMERICAN! I'm serious about that. People in the USA might as well tear the U's off their keyboards for all the good they do. Also what's with replacing the letter S with the letter Z E.g. civilisation, what the hell is with 'civiliZation'. Yes I just turned it intona brand name. Then again Americans can't even say Z properly. It's pronounced zed not zee, got that? z-e-d. One last thing, well two things; you don't even use the metric system (FYI, the imperial system is seriously outdated) so what right do you have to spell metre wrong? How hard is it to put two letters the right way round.**_

**A: ...**

**A: ...**

**A: ... **

**A: ... -_-**

**A: ...**

**A: ... **

**A: ...**

**A: ... *sigh***

**A: ... **

**A: ...**

**A: WTF? Okay, fine. You win. Let me just go pack all of my bags, drop out of school, move out of this country, and start a new life just because some pissed off child says so. Anyways, the point is, if you're going to be that butthurt over the differences between the USA and other countries using the English language and metric system, then go complain to the US government, god damn it. Don't take out your misplaced hatred and rage on me just because you lack the ability to deal with it maturely and by yourself. ****I originally wasn't going to answer this review seeing as how stupid and immature it is. However, the amount of disrespect and ignorance that you manage to display in your review just plain pisses me off. Even that guy ****Love times 2 (hi) is nowhere as disrespectful as you are. ****One last thing, well two last things (You see what I just did there?); you spelled "into a" wrong. And your punctuation ****in "****How hard is it to put two letters the right way round." is absolute shit. So shut up, you hypocritical lowlife. By the way, I use the letter "u" 51 times in my response, so your claim about the uselessness of the letter "u" for people in the USA is null.**

**But in all honesty, you are in the wrong website for an argument on American English and British English.**

**Cheers.**


End file.
